I just remembered
by Fissie
Summary: COMPLETED One of Magneto's Acolytes is left behind on the battlefield. He wakes up in Xavier's mansion suffering from amnesia. Will he get his memory back? Romy?
1. I didn't loose my mind

A/N Not finishing one story and starting another may not be the smartest move ever made, but I'm running low on inspiration and this new story crept into my brain. It's not a sequel it's not even related. This is a Romy story, yes, Romy, because I suddenly felt like giving it a try. I really hope you like it. I don't follow any particular story line of the cartoon, some characters may be left out and some may suddenly appear out of nowhere. 

So here's to a new story and a new waste of precious time. Oh well.  

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I only own tiny voices in my head. 

''Speech''

~Thoughts~

_Emphasis _

I just remembered 

_I didn't loose my mind, I backed it up on a disc somewhere_ Fissie 

There was a huge explosion. Well, maybe not huge but definitely giant. It was very big. And loud. Incredibly loud. Very loud. Loud. Audible. Okay, there was a tiny sizzling sound that only Wolverine could hear.

Wolverine, Rogue, Scott, Jean and Kurt got involved in an unexpected full blown battle with Magneto and his Acolytes at the old docks. Backup would arrive soon. They hoped. Because in a short period of time it became very clear that nothing would stop Magneto to get what he wanted. For the first time the X-men felt powerless against him. No one could stop the man. Apparently, not even one of his own Acolytes. 

Colossus lay on the ground, semi-unconscious, right in front of the leftovers of one of the old buildings at the docks, with his head resting on an old crate. 

''Get out of my way, fool!'' Magneto shouted at Colossus. Another Acolyte, the one known as Gambit, stood up from where he was making sure the X-men weren't attempting any escape, and moved towards the raging Magneto. The Cajun was annoyed, extremely annoyed. Annoyed because his trench coat was ripped. Annoyed because they woke him up early in the morning to go after who-knows-what-it-is-but-Mags-wants-it-gone. Annoyed because Magneto was trying to kill one of his own now. Annoyed with capital A.

''Oh, Lord? Y'might not hav' noticed, but Colossus lost conscious. Y'might wanna move him 'fore y' blast de box 'way, non?'' He said with a fat hint of sarcasm.

''I have no time for those details! It must be destroyed now!'' He was ready to take Colossus down with the crate if he had to. With his powers he lifted a huge amount of metal and readied himself to drop it on the Acolyte.

''Homme! Y'll kill him!'' Gambit shouted.

''Than so be it.'' He was ready to make his final move.

''Oh no y'don'!'' He tossed a charged card at Magneto causing him to loose his balance and falling. The heap of metal continued hovering above Colossus. 

''Ignorant fool!''

''Where Gambit come from, we don' kill our own!'' Gambit ran towards Colossus and dragged him away from the old building.  

''Than why don't you crawl back to the swamps where you were born!'' A metal pole crashed into Gambit, it's force throwing him a few meters back, right in front of the crate. At that point Magneto let go of the hovering metal. It fell on top of the the old crate and the Cajun that lay in front of it. 

Silence followed. Wolverine heard a tiny little sound. Colossus woke up a bit disorientated. 

''It is done. Let us go.'' With that Magneto and his Acolytes left. 

''He's might still be alive underneath there, let's get him out!'' Scott was the first one to move. He started to remove chunks of metal. Rogue stood next to him.

''Why?'' She asked irritated. Somehow, she did not find it necessary to help an enemy. Especially  not an enemy that had almost blown her hand away. She would _not _ forget that so easily.  

''Just help!''

With everyone's help, the Cajun was quickly uncovered. He didn't look too good. He was barely breathing and bleeding pretty heavily. 

''We've got to take him with us! Quick!'' 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Gambit lay motionless on one of the beds in the med-lab. He looked very differently like this than on the battlefield, Rogue realized as she watched her enemy. Handsome, one could even say. Long auburn hair, a strong and beautiful face. Very handsome indeed. Not at all like the arrogant idiot he was when he was awake. Not at all. 

''Rogue? You came for something?'' She woke up out of a small trance and looked at the doctor. 

''Huh? Oh, Ah, eh…we're all a bit curious on how he's doing. Has he woken up yet?''

''No, not yet. But he should any minute now.'' Hank McCoy, resident doctor annex researcher, answered. 

She bend over to look at him more closely. His long hair was unruly and hung partially over his face. Suddenly his eyes fluttered open. ~Oh mah God~ Dead-black sclera on blood-red irises looked up at her. She found herself locked in his eyes and kept staring.

''Like what y'see, chere?'' He said smirking. 

That brought her back to reality. The Cajun was the same arrogant idiot he had always been. She wanted to tell him to shut his arrogant mouth up or shut it up for him. 

''Are you alright?'' ~Damn. Not exactly what Ah had planned on saying~.

''Let's see.'' He looked around. ''I'm in a lab or somethin', stuck t'a bed, needles in m'arms, a splittin' headache, m'eyes hurt, can' feel m'legs, an' a beautiful Southern belle is lookin' at m'. I say I couldn't be better!'' He flashed her a smile. She turned red underneath all the make-up. Red with anger, of course. ~ Of course!~ 

''Welcome to the land of the living, my friend.'' Gambit turned his head towards the speaker. He saw a big, blue, furry, beast-like creature coming towards him.

''Don' tell m', Dr. Moreausends his regards.''

''Not quite. I am your doctor, my name is Hank McCoy, and this is Rogue.'' Rogue looked at Hank questioningly. She didn't understand why he introduced himself. Gambit knew the X-men. But waht she didn't know was that Hank suspected that Gambit might suffer from a mild form of amnesia. This was a little test to see if his suspicion proved to be true.

''Nice t'meet y'. Love t' shake y'r hand, but I'm tied up at de moment.'' Hank was right. Gambit didn't remember them. It was really nothing to worry about. These symptoms were quite common. His memory would soon return.

''Sorry about that. I will untie you. Maybe you will tell us your name?''

''Non, not 'till y' tell m' how I got here an' why I'm tied t'de bed.''

''We found you under a load of metal so we brought you here to cure you. The restraints are more of a protection to yourself. You are a restless sleeper, you kept pulling the needles out.''

''Y'r tryin' t'tell m' dat y'r just two good ole Samaritans, dat help poor Cajuns out of de good in y'r heart?''

''No, we are a group of mutants, like yourself. We help others like us and you looked like you could use help. We mean you no harm. As soon as your healed you are free to leave.''

''Feelin' better already. See y'around some oder day.'' He was ready to get up. Two large blue paws held him back.

''You are not going anywhere until you have my permission. And I do not intent to give you permission until you have fully recovered.''

''I'm fine, really. Good t'go.'' 

''You will be fine in a few days time. And until then you will stay here.'' Seeing there was no way of talking himself out of this, Gambit resorted to plan B: Get the girl.

''All b'myself?'' He gave his biggest puppy-dog-eyes-look to Rogue.

''No, of course not.'' Rogue answered sweetly. Gambit smiled, plan B was always successful. ''Mr. Pillow here will keep ya company!'' She took a pillow from an other bed and threw it at him.

''Rogue, please, do not do that!'' Hank's intervention made her miss Gambit by a mile or so as she fell on the bed, on his chest.

''Chere, I knew y'd fall f'r me.'' His hand moved to her face.

''Don't touch me!'' She shouted and ran out of the lab.

''Spicy personality. I like.'' Hank sighed. 

''Let's see how you're doing, shall we.'' Hank stood next to the Cajun with a syringe in his hand and grabbed his arm.

''Whoa, where y' goin' wid dat?'' Gambit wanted to move his arm away but the doctor's hand was too strong and he was too weak. 

''I am going to have to take a blood sample.''

''Hurt legs an' a headache, I don' see de need f'r a blood sample.''

''A concussion, an irregular heartbeat and a great loss of blood. I see every reason for a blood sample.''

''Don' come near m'!''

''Just look the other way.'' Gambit did so.

''Y'r gon' hurt m'.''

''No I am not.''

''Au.''

''I didn't do anything yet.'' Hank was getting impatient. 

''Y' sure y'r a doctor?''

''Yes.''

''Qualified?''

''Yes.''

''An' y'r jus' helpin' m'?''

''Yes.''

''What y' wan' in return?''

''Nothing, just your good health.''

''Y' sure? Cos I ain' gon' pay f'r nothing I didn' ask f'r.''

''Good, because that will not be necessary, really.'' Something in the man's way and something else told the Cajun that he wasn't lying. ''There, it is done. You can look this way again. Now, would you tell me your name?''

''Non.''

''Why not?''

''I don' remember.''

A/N You like? You review. I continue. You don't like? You review. I change. Easy as punch and pie.


	2. Diagnosis: korsakov

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I don't have Korsakov.

Bacon the pig Mr. Pillow seems to be a fav. Cool, because I own him, whoohaha!

Willa j. I have no idea what will happen next. I'm a bit plotless as usual. But that has never stopped me before.

Leann Thanx!

Ishandahalf Yay! Thanx! I feel like an energizer bunny on crack! Oh, and Mr. Pillow are trademark of Fissie®, so you'll have to ask permission and pay me. My prize? Golden stars. I'm an addict, right here.

… Thanx!

RiverX-girl The Russian? Haven't thought of that yet. But it's a good idea. Maybe I'll steal it.

Ima Super Mute Ant Saw the review, here's the story

Yersi Fanel O yeah…here's more.

A/N I am so embarrassed. It took forever. Actually, I forgot all about this one…including my ideas on it. So here's another chapter, but I can't promise to write a next one on a short term basis…

Diagnosis: Korsakov 

Fissie

''You don't remember your name?'' Hank asked, slightly surprised that Gambit's memory loss was so severe.

''I don' remember anythin' 'bout me.'' 

''Maybe your reflection will bring back your memory.'' Hank proposed as he  took a mirror from the corner. He showed the mirror to the Cajun. 

''This is you. Do you recall now?'' 

Gambit slowly moved his hand to his face as he saw his eyes. ''I'm a mutant.'' He sounded surprised. 

''Yes, you are.''

Gambit started remembering. ''Always been like dis, dese eyes…'' He tried a bit harder, but nothing more came to mind.  ''Dat's all I recall. Not very informative, ney. What's m' power?''

''You kinetically charge inanimate items and let them explode.''

''Sounds handy. How d' I do dat?''

''I have no idea.'' Hank honestly answered.

Gambit sighed. ''Peachy.''

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Xavier's study 

''He doesn't remember anything?'' Xavier asked.

''That is the curious thing. First I thought of temporary retrograde-amnesia. However, it seems to be slightly more complicated. His neuronal patterns show a slight imperfection. At first I had not even noticed it, but it seems to be causing a certain…'' Hank's musings were interrupted by a gruff voice.

''Examples, bub, not medical terms.''

''Very well, my impatient friend. He remembers certain parts of his general knowledge, but not the details of himself. He remembers Orson Wells' 'Island of Dr. Moreau', but does not recall his own name. He remembers he is Cajun but he does not remember anything from his past. Quite frankly, a most peculiar distortion.''

''He doesn't remember his name?'' Xavier was more then surprised. 

''I'm afraid not. Nor does he remember us and I doubt he remembers Magneto.''

''How do we bring his memory back?''

''I cannot simply 'bring' it back. It must be recalled bit by bit. There is no reason to believe this slight neurological flaw is not of a temporary nature.'' 

''Yes. Usually, relatives, friends and familiar locations bring back memories. However, we are not his friends and this is a new surrounding. It will take time for him to remember everything, we will have to be patient.''

''Patient? What do you mean Professor? You are going to let him stay here?''

''Chuck?''

''Magneto left him behind to die. I do not intent to simply drop the young man back into the hands of that man.''

''Chuck, the kid will remember Magneto eventually.'' 

''Logan is right.''

''He will stay here.'' Xavier was determined.

''I do hope you know what you are doing. We do not know his motives or his background history. It could be dangerous.''

''My mind is made up. I believe everyone deserves a chance here. For Gambit it will be no different. Where is he now?''

''He went to the kitchen with Rogue for lunch.''

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The kitchen 

''Ah could die for a bite to eat.'' Rogue said to no one in particular.

''Dan sit back, chere, I make you a sandwich.''

The memory-lost Cajun opened one of the cabinets, in search of a dish.

''No, Gambit! That's Logan's cabinet, we're not allowed to…'' 

Gambit looked up to the ceiling, excited. ''Merci, Dieu.''

''What?''

''Look at dis. Cigarettes an' whiskey'' he started to take out the bottles ''an' more whiskey, an' brandy, an' cognac…Hey!''

''HEY!'' Gambit's expression of happiness and surprise were overruled by Logan's low and angry growl. ''What do ya think your doin', bub.''

Gambit lifted a bottle of Remy Martin cognac and smiled. ''I just remembered m'name. It be Remy.''

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Xavier study 

''Remy?'' Xavier asked.

''Dat's m'name, don' wear it out.'' Remy proudly stated.

''Does the name bring any memories back to you?''

''…''

''Try and think.''

''Nice cognac.''

''You're not trying.''

''I remember I like cognac an' bourbon an' good wine.''

''That is not the type of memories I was going for.''

''It be what I remember. An' port.'' 

The professor shook his head.

''I got a question f'r y'. Y'know me?''

''Why do you ask?''

''I get de feelin' y' do. De way McCoy lookes at m'. De way Logan glares at m'. De way Rogue called m' Gambit. 'S dat m'nom de guerre?''

''Yes it is. And we do know you, but only vaguely.'' Xaiver knew he should tell him about Magneto, but decided to let it go until he remembered more. He knew it was an excuse to let the youngster stay with them instead of returning to Magneto but he tried to make himself believe that it was due to the fact that the patient himself should recall memory. A very lame excuse. 

''I like de name, fits m', non? Also remember likin' Guinness

''This is hardly the kind of memory we are trying to retrieve here.''

''It could mean I been t' Ireland, non?''

''Hardly.''

''ehm……I remember…I see a face…. Johnny!'' 

''Who is he?''

''Everyone knows Johnny.''

''I do not believe I know…o wait…that Johnny.''

''Oui. M'dear ole Johnny Walker.''

''Look we're not getting anywhere like this. Maybe we should try another day.'' Xavier got ready to open the door to his study and letting Remy out.

''Wait! I jus' remembered a crucial thin'.'' 

''Jack Daniel?'' The professor asked, sarcastically.

''Dat too, but non, somethin' else.''

''Really?'' Hope sparkled, maybe this would be a break-though.

''Oui, really. Widout dat crucial piece o' info I wouldn't be my same charmin' ole self.''

''Tell me.'' Xavier was very curious. 

''I got a better idea. I show y'. Got an ashtray?''

A/N Hope you liked it. Hey, it's better then nothing…

Review and I'll update a bit sooner next time, I sort of promise


	3. All I need is the air that I breathe

Samson Hmmm. Interesting, it's probably not how I would put these figments of my mad imagination, but hey, if it works for you, it works for me. Thanx, here's the update.

Cyberlink42 Okay.

Caliente Awesome, wow, my fic is awesome. *dreams away* …and the Oscar for best fanfic writer goes too…Wow, I'd like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing, and my computer for never tuning it's back on me…

Andi Amusing? Amusing? Amusing?! It's totally hilarious!…sorry I mistook me for an actual comedian…won't happen again, promise. Thanx!:)

FlamingCammi Johnny Walker, it's booze. Oh, yeah, Gambit's an alcoholic alright. Pyro first? Yeah, okay, sounds good. Deal. 

Chibidrummergirl I don't need whole booklet-reviews, it's good to hear you like it!

Ishandahalf Remy's fun as an boozin' smokin' rollin' man. But, unlike your bunnies, he's not on crack. :)

Eileen Blazer Thanx. I'd been walking around with that idea for quite some time as well. I really liked your review, especially the part when you wrote 'charmingly funny as you did'-part. *big fat hint.* 

Yersi Fanel That is my aim: to serve and write fics…Thanx.

Lealann37 More alcohol or more Gambit? Gambit I hope, cos I'm broke and can't afford any liquor.

Rogue14 Okay! Here it is!

RoguesHeart Hilarious? Finally, someone who appreciates my humor the way it is meant. Thank you for seeing talent when you come across it. :) 

Piotr's Girl A cookie? You think you can bribe _me_ with a cookie?! Oo, are those chocolate chips? :O… Here's an update.

A/N Wow, an update. Did I do that?

All I need is the air that I breathe…and a spice rack 

Fissie

Xavier's study 

Ah, discussiontime at the Xavier's institute for the gifted.

''You can't let him stay here!'' Rogue shouted.

''Then what do you suggest?'' Xavier tried calmly. 

''Beat the memory back into his brains and kick him back to Magneto.'' Wolverine suggested while putting his feet on the desk. 

''I will do no such thing.'' Xavier replied while pushing Wolverine's feet off the desk. 

''We have to try and help him. I'm with the professor on this one.'' Scott said.

''Duh. You're always with the professor.'' Rogue retorted. 

''We should let him stay.'' Kitty decided.

''Why do you say that, Kitty?''

''Well,'' She started seriously. ''Because he's like totally cute.'' She squealed. 

''O yeah.'' Jean agreed.

''I only fear of what he will do when he does remember Magneto? He could turn his back on us. Betray us.'' Hank considered. 

''That is a risk I am willing to take.''

''Your mind's made up?''

''Yes.''

''Great!'' Kitty walk out door, excited.

''Great.'' Rogue stomped out door and smashed the door shut.

''We have to go back to the site of the event. We must find what it was Magneto was looking for. It may very well have to do with the memory loss our resident Cajun is having.'' Hank suggested.

''You are right. Wolverine, you and Storm will go there. Try to find the crate Magneto was trying to destroy. Maybe you can find some clues.''

''Got it, Chuck.''

''Excellent. Meanwhile, may I be excused. I have a three o'clock appointment with Gambit in my laboratory.''

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The Medlab, 15.00 

Remy knocked on the door. 

''Come in, please.'' Hank said, sounding reassuring. He realized that Remy did not much enjoy labs and tried to make him feel more comfortable. ''Seat yourself over there on that examination table, I'll be taking a blood sample first.''

''Can' y' jus' wait till I lie somewhere bleedin' t' death an' take a sample den?'' Remy pouted as he seated himself on the examination table. He really didn't feel comfortable amongst syringes and tubes and way too thick books and medical gizmos and…~Is dat a human skull?~ Remy really, really didn't like this place.

''You need a check-up, this won't take long.'' Hank approached the bed with a hypodermic.

''I don' like needles, I got a good reason t'!'' He warned menacingly.

''Really, which reason would that be?'' Hank inquired.

''Don' remember.'' He still sounded menacing, but he realized he had lost. 

''My dear Acadian friend, I need to recheck your blood, and do some mild tests to see how you are healing. You'll be out of here before you know it.'' 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Medlab, 15.05 

Hank took the blood-filled syringe out of the Cajun's arm. 

''Okay, good as new, I can go now.'' Remy was ready to stand up and leave, when a huge blue paw was pushed on his shoulder. ''I haven't even started. You were lying here unconscious just yesterday. You are lucky to be able to walk around like you do. Now, let me fill these progress reports.'' 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Medlab, 15.10 

Remy tapped nervously with his hand on the metal bar of the bed. 

''Can I go now?'' He whined.

Hank sighed and looked up. ''No. I'm not finished yet.'' 

Remy held up his hands. ''Jus' askin', jus' askin'. Don' go get all worked up. Jus' do y'r work. Vite.''

Shaking his head, Hank went back to his reports.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Medlab, 15.15 

''Can I go now?''

Hank took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. ''Are you going to ask that every five minutes?'' He tried to remain calm.

''Ar' y' lettin' me go in de next five minutes?'' The Cajun smiled.

''If you stop talking, I might.''

''…''

''Good.'' A content blue furry doctor went back to work. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Medlab, 15.25 

The files were filled, so Hank continued with a variety of routine tests. Eye-movements, check. Depth-vision, check. Balance, check. Knee-reflex, che...

''Can I go now?'' 

''NO. We are not done yet!'' Hank was definitely loosing his patience.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Medlab, 15.30 

''I will have to make a scan, please lay down there…'' Gambit shot the doctor the most frightful look he could manage. ''…It's a routine procedure, do not worry.''

''I never worry. Don' know de meanin' o' de word.'' Still he gulped when he was lead inside the scanner. 

Lights where turned on. ''Ahh!'' Remy screamed as he tried sitting up straight and hit his head. ''Merde!''

Hank turned off the scanner as quick as he could. ''What is it?''

''Y' could've _warned_ m', homme! Don' like bright lights, me.''

''Of course. Your eyes are be photosensitive. I should have realized. I'm awfully sorry. Close your eyes, please.''

''Really? Think dat'll help?'' He said sarcastically. He closed his eyes and continued muttering some inaudible curses. 

''I'm turning it on again.'' 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Medlab, 15.30.10 

''Can I go now?'' Being blind and caught in a loudly humming, ticking, small space annoyed the Cajun beyond exasperation. 

''I cannot make any scans if you move your head while talking. You are only making it more difficult for yourself.'' Hank explained.

Some more annoyed muttering came from the scanner's interior. When the sounds died off, Hank continued scanning.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Medlab, 15.35 

''Cwn W gw nww?'' Remy tried to say through gritted teeth, not moving his head. 

''My dear impatient friend. Might I remind you that I am a physician. I know how to make murders look like accidents. I can make it happen.''

Not another sound escaped from the Cajun's mouth.

''Good. Now stay that way.''

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Medlab, 15.50 

Remy gave the doctor his best puppy-dog-eyes look and smile, as he sat on the table again. 

Hank sighed. ''Yes, yes, you may go now. Go.''

''Thanks, mon ami.'' He was out of there sooner than Hank could say. "You're welcome''.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The Docks 

The dock was in ruins. The flames were long gone and some wooden debris were still wet from the water that had extinguished the fire. All and all, the place was a mess. 

''I doubt we will find anything here.'' Storm reckoned. 

Wolverine sniffed. ''This way.'' They turned left through some twisted and torn apart metal gates. 

''What scent are you picking up?''

''Gumbo's.''

After some more high quality sniffing, they reached the crate Magneto had destroyed. They moved the debris away and found a small purple looking gadget with a broken glass window and wires sticking out of it.

''This should be it.'' Wolverine said, as he lifted it, carefully, not to break the thing even more than it was already.

''Perhaps Hank can look at it. Maybe even fix it.'' Storm said. She looked around a bit more and found a curious metal object. 

''What's this?'' She lifted the thing, it was a metal cane of some sort. 

''That's that irritating bo-staff the Cajun keeps spinning around.'' Wolverine remembered that thing well. Some righteous blows had been dealt out with it.

''How does it open? I see no button.''

''Let's go back and find out.''

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Back at the mansion, the rec. room. 

Kitty, Kurt and Evan were watching TV. Rogue was there too, but her eyes were directed to the Cajun who was sitting in an armchair at the other side of the room. When they had shown him this room, he immediately took a pack of cards, started shuffling and lay down a game of solitaire. Ever since, Rogue had been keeping an eye on him. No way on earth was she going to trust that Cajun with a pack of cards in his hand. Ever. 

Wolverine and Storm entered the room, quickly followed by Hank and Xavier. The general idea was that the bo was going to bring back some memories, and if those memories were to bring back the idea that Gambit was actually an enemy, they might need to fight him. Xavier doubted this, but Wolverine insisted. 

''We went back to where we found ya, kid. We found this.'' 

Remy looked up from his game of solitaire. ''M' bo!'' He shouted happily and snatched it from Logan's hands.

''You remember it?'' Xavier asked.

''It was a gift. From mon pere…'' For a brief second, Remy considered this new information. But he couldn't make any coherent memories about his father. ''…I can' remember him.''

''Try and think more closely, when did he give it to you?'' Xavier tried to help. This was good. Though he didn't remember Magneto, it did bring something back.

''I did somethin'… I earned it.'' He twirled the bo-staff around and opened it. At full length the bo was almost as tall as the Cajun himself. 

''You remember how to use it.'' Xavier sounded content about this small progress. 

Gambit twirled the stick around and made a few acrobatic jumps around and on the lounger.

''Young man!'' Hank interrupted. ''You have not healed completely yet. Please do not jump around like that.''

Remy twirled the bo once more, closed it, smiled contently and sighed. ''Oh, dis thing brings back memories…''

''It does?'' Xavier said curiously.

''Not really.'' Then suddenly a thought hit him. ''…Except…Dis once, don' know how, but I fell on de floor…''

_Flashback_

The explosion pushed the girl on top of him as they fell on the hard cold floor.

''Ouch.'' Remy gasped for air. She didn't weigh that much, but Remy was always in for dramatics.

''Don' whine, Cajun.'' She pouted in mock. Suddenly, her facial expression changed, the pout turned into a smile. ''Why, honey,'' She said seductively. ''Is that a flashlight in y'r pocket or you jus' happy t' see me?'' 

Remy rolled his eyes. ''It's m' _bo_, chere. Don' go get all excited.'' He retorted annoyed. 

''Y'r _bo_'s on de floor, sugah.''

''No it ain'.'' He patted his leg in search of the bo.

''Right dere.'' She pointed at the bo, which was lying, peacefully, calmly and definitely in the far corner of the dark and by now ruined room. The patting came to a slow end. The darkness hid the redness now forming on his face. 

''Eh…Achem…Let's get out 'fore dey find us.'' He tried to lift her and get up.

She grinned. ''Yeah. Let's.''

End Flashback 

''…non, sorry, don' remember anymore. Well, I'm hungry. What's f'r dinner?'' 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ah, dinnertime at the Xavier's institute for the gifted. A lovely gathering of young people at the dinner table, happily talking about all sorts of things. It had been Jean's turn to cook. She was serving the bowls, when Remy came in. One glance at the table and he knew something was amiss. Something was terribly wrong. Something vital was missing on the table. He could smell it, in the atmosphere. It was almost tangible. Still, he couldn't really recall it, so, he just seated himself at the table. 

''Remy, pass me your bowl.'' Jean held out her hand and Remy handed her his bowl. ''Just say when.'' She added, while filling the bowl with decent homemade soup. 

''When.'' Remy said when the bowl was full. 

''Wow, you're really hungry.'' Jean smiled and handed the bowl back. ''Here you go. Enjoy.''

At those words everyone started eating. Remy merely looked at his bowl and frowned. He was so close to knowing what was amiss. It was at the tip of his tongue. He took a spoon and took a careful sip. Suddenly he remembered what had been missing. After careful reconsideration he pushed the bowl away.

''I think I jus' remembered how t'cook. Anyone in f'r a nice pot o'somethin' dat ain' dis lame ole soup?''

''Hey, I put my heart and soul in that soup!'' Jean retorted insulted.

''Yeah, well I'm gonna put de contents o' m' stomach in it if I eat more o' it.''

''It's perfectly fine soup!''

''It needs salt, cayenne, an' where de …''

''It's just fine the way it is.''

''It's disgustin'.''

''Oh, and I suppose you're a regular five star cook.''

''How 'm I supposed t' know? Could be de president o' de U.S. for all I know.''

''I assure you that is not the case.'' Hank remarked.

''Y' don' say.''

''Hey! Maybe we _should_ let him cook. See if that makes him remember anything. Man, I can't wait. Bring on the Cajun Food!'' Evan shouted. The thought of good food brought happiness in his life.

~Bring on de Cajun food?~ Lights sparkled in Remy's eyes. Literally. ~Bring on de Cajun food?~ ''I heard dat before.'' His eyes narrowed, deep in thoughts. ''Bring on de Cajun food!'' He shouted. ''I remember! Bring on de Cajun food! Bring on de dance! Laizzez le bon temps rouler! Vive le Mardi Gras!'' He sort of chanted in a horrific yet cheerful voice.

''Wow, that's gotta be so informative it scares you, right?'' Rogue said sarcastically. 

''No, y' don' get it. I never forgot what Mardi Gras is, I jus' didn' remember what _I_ did durin' dat time. Now I do. 'Member de beads an' de ladies an' de food an' de drinkin' an' de ladies an' dancin' an' de ladies an' de dri...''

''Well, that's just wonderful.'' Jean said annoyed still. ''Can we continue eating now?''

''Nah, too excited bout dis. Dis calls f'r celebration. Pizza anyone? I remember de number.''

A/N Well, that's all for now. A bit silly, a bit short, but I hope you liked it. Oh and I promise, soon a plot will actually arise…

Review so my yard gnomes realize that people _do_ read what I write, maybe they will finally stop insulting my sanity then.


	4. Scar count

Caliente I might bring in Sinister later on, but I haven't really thought of it yet. Romy should be in there somewhere, but I can't promise any lovey-doveyness soon. 

Ishandahalf Jean's soup is currently in therapy at the S.A. (soup anonymous), it did get a bit traumatized.

Ima Super Mute Ant Did you know where I live there is a group of people that call themselves the 'garden gnome liberation front'. Well, sadly, there is. They steal garden gnomes and 'set them free'. Someday, I'm going to emigrate to a sane country…Any suggestions?

Rogue14 Impatient? Nah, Gambit's the paragon of patience. He's just…laboratory-challenged.

Piotr's girl Thank you. Do you have any peanut butter to go with it? And some strawberry jam, please.

FlammingCammi My garden gnomes laughed at me when I told them you thought I was brilliant. Then they smacked me on my feet with their little shovels…Have I mention I love you? I mean in a friendly non-psychotic way. You put my phrase in your bio as your favorite quote of the moment. That is so cool! Cos _I_ made it up! I didn't steal/borrow that quote from anywhere. *gloat* I'm honored. 

Leann You are not a nerd. You are an ingenuous, sensible, wise person who says good and true things. :)

SickmindedSucker I told the yard gnomes to screw themselves…now I have a garden full of very disturbing looking entwined little gnome figurines…I've rated my yard for distressing scenarios and taken away their little garden tools…

Yersi Fanel It's good to be aware of who you are. This is me: *{{{{{{

Jordanz That's good. Here's more. Read on. 

~thoughts~

flashback 

A/N I'm gonna do something wild. I'm gonna do something bold. I'm gonna do something naughty. I'm gonna do something I hope everyone will agree with is a good thing. Just read it all the way to the end of this chapter…

Scar Count 

Fissie

''Scott! Jus' de man I'm lookin' for.'' Remy threw the door to Cyclops' room wide open. 

Scott jumped up from his chair. ''Gambit!'' He took on a defensive stance.

''Homme, it jus' me.''

''Sorry, you scared me.''

''Y'r door was open.''

Of course it was. ''Yeah, I know. What is it?''

''Can y' borrow me some clothes? Feel like de charity project o' de salvation army.'' He pointed to his own clothes. ''Don' get me wrong, Hank's a good homme givin' me dese, but y' know…Y'r about my size.''

''Eh, yeah, sure. Come in.'' Remy smiled and got into Scott's room. He glanced around and found the window to be an excellent escape route. Why he thought that, however, was a mystery to him.

Scott dug into his closet and got out some old clothes of his. He threw them at the Cajun. ''Here.''

Gambit looked at the clothes. ''Eh, Scott. De idea o' me borrowin' y'r clothes is so I don' look like charity no more.''

Scott took out some other, newer, clothes out of his closet. ''How about this?''

It were simple black trousers. ''Dese are good.'' He nodded approvingly.

''Here's a shirt.''

Remy glanced at the shirt and made a face. ''Dis? Mon ami, dere's only so much a man can take. I ain't wearin' no polo-shirt.'' He knew for a fact that even though most of his memory was gone, he most likely hated polo-shirts even before the accident. He didn't look like a polo-shirt wearer. 

''I got this…'' It was a plain black shirt. 

''Perfect.'' Remy smiled.

''Okay, bye then…'' Scott opened the door and motioned the Cajun out. ''Why aren't you leaving?''

''Need shoes.'' Scott sighed and took a pair of gray sneakers. ''An' a sweater. It be cold 'round here at night.'' A dark blue sweater was taken out of a pile and stuffed in Remy's arms. ''Socks…''

''Tell me you don't need underwear. Please.'' Scott hopefully asked.

Remy looked at the pants given to him. ''Suppose I don' really _need_ shorts. Dese pants look comfy 'nough. I think I could manage…'' A pair of boxer shorts were thrown at him with the speed of lightning. 

''Keep them.'' Was more of a plea than a suggestion. 

''Thanks, mon ami. I owe you one.'' 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Magneto's Liar 

''You could've at least gone back and buried him decently. Who knows what could've happened.'' One very stressed out Australian was not happy. 

Magneto didn't seem to be bothered with what could've happened. ''Rats, maggots and worms, very similar to what would have happened had he been buried.''

Pyro looked up. ''Thank you for that mental image, mate, feeling much better now.''

''I have no responsibility for dead Acolytes. The device is destroyed, my goal is accomplished.'' Magneto opened the steel doors with his power to motion Pyro out. 

While he left the office he mumbled. ''Nice to know a man cares about his recruits.''

The lair where Magneto and his Acolytes lived, looked like a hole in the ground from the outside, but the insides were like a big mansion. The den, where Colossus and Pyro hung out most, had big sofas, armchairs and even a fire place. ''He doesn't even care, mate.'' Pyro paced around the room. ''I don't believe how self-centered that man is!'' Colossus didn't look up from his sketchbook. Pyro sighed. ''So much for conversations in this place.'' He continued pacing around the room and muttered some inaudible curses. ''I mean, Gambit's a teammate, you know? You don't abandon teammates on the field.''

''You left him there as well, Comrade, we all did.'' Those were the only words the Russian spoke. How annoying when those few words were all true.

Pyro wanted to comment on it but couldn't think of anything, so he just nervously flicked the lighter in his hand. He was going mad. Madder. ''I need to burn something…'' With that, a very pissed off Australian left the building. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Back at the institute 

#…The fire has ravished most of the building. Five people have been transported to the hospital...#

A very tired Cajun turned off the television in his room. He had hoped to recall at least something by watching the news. Nothing did. He was still as clueless as he was before. One gaze to the alarm clock on his left made him understand why he was so tired. It was two in the morning. Still, he didn't feel like sleeping, it felt a bit strange. But, since tomorrow he would try and fight with his bo-staff, to see if it would bring back any memories. It was nice to have people helping him like that, but he couldn't help but feel that something was amiss. 

Too tired to think of anything else, he went to bed.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The docks 

The docks were still in ruins, it was such an old abandoned place that no one bothered to clean up the mess. They had looked everywhere.

''I don't believe this, mate!'' Colossus, of course, did not say anything. ''His body ain't there anymore!''

Colossus lifted the crates where he had been lying. ''Neither is the device Magneto tried to destroy. We should tell him…''

''No way. If he want's to know about it, he should ask us. Serves him right, that arrogant pretentious idiot.''

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Remy woke up, stone drunk; face down in the mud with no recollection of what had happened the previous night. Had he been in a fight, yeah, it was a pub brawl. He loved pub brawls. He met with some…wait, no…he was awake in a bed…with nice warm sheets…indoors…~Oh, damn, de Xavier Institute. What did I jus' of think den?~ Had it been just a dream, or was it an actual memory?

Not being able to recall the details of his dream, Remy got up and decided to take a long shower.

He stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom and noticed a scar on his neck. It was like a cut. ~Where'd I get dat from?~

Not evoking any memories, Remy turned on the shower and got undressed. He looked in the mirror once more and suddenly noticed more scars. Time for categorization. Who knows, something useful might come up. He turned off the shower and started with his right hand.

~Okay, let's start. Right hand, burn mark on m' index finger.~ 

''Remy, don't touch dat pot o' Gumbo, chile. It be burnin'…'' 

''Ahhhhh!'' 

~Who was dat lady?~ But nothing else came to mind. ~Damn. 'Kay, next. Left leg, cut right under m' knee.~ 

''Come on, jump!'' The boy at the other side shouted.

''Non!''

''You chicken?''

''Dis comin' from a rabbit!''

''Jus' jump!'' The boy jumped, and as the floor approached him faster and faster, he decided that jumping over a bush of thorns might not have been the best idea he had ever had.

''Ahhhhh!'' 

~Rabbit? Dis makes no sense.~ But realizing this might be a good way to start remembering things he continued. Besides, he was getting real curious. ~Stomach, appendectomy?~

''Be gone you evil spirit!'' 

''Never! For I am Red-eye Jack!''

''Emil, Remy! Put de swords back where y' found dem! Those things ain' toys!'' 

''But, Mattie, Remy's de evil ghost pirate.''

''Yeah. An' Lapin's de lame pirate-prince.''

''I'm not lame!''

''Yes you are!''

''Am not.''

''Are too.''

''Put dose 'way 'fore y' hurt someone!''

Two little kids did not listen. Two little kids attacked. Two little screams were heard. ''Ahhh!'' ''Ahhhh!'' 

~No appendectomy den. Mattie, Emil, Lapin? Emil is Lapin, de rabbit!…Great, still don' remember nothin. Right hand, bite-mark?~

''Remy, y' can' keep that thing here. Take it away.'' It was the stern voice of a man.

''But dis is m' bestest friend ever. He'd never…''

''It's a gator, Remy!'' 

The boy patted the gator on his snout. ''He don' bit, do y' Gat..….Ahhhhh!'' 

~Must've been a real angel when I was a kid.~ Remy smiled and wondered if all his scars were from when he was a child. So far, every memory had involved a child of no more then eleven or twelve years old. And who was that man? Could it have been his father? Remy sighed. ~Shoulder, scratches.~

A voice sang in a low hushed voice. ''Crawilin' in dese tunnels, got nothin' else to do, but when this heist is over, I'm back t' drinkin' booze, I got de blues, o yeah, baby got de blues. Need t' get de jewels and so now, I got de claustrophobic tunnel blues.'' ~People who build tunnels got no respect f'r hard workin' men like me.~ The tunnel got smaller, but at the end he could see the tunnel getting wider again. He only needed to get by this bottleneck. ~On count o' three. One. Two. Thre-~ He felt like his shoulder was being ripped from his body. He couldn't shout or he would be noticed, so instead he bit on his lip until it bled. 

~Heist, jewels? Tunnels? Never gonna remember anythin' like dis.~ He needed clear images, so far all he got were voices and blurry pictures. ~Chest, burn.~ He touched the scorched skin. ''Ouch.'' ~Dis one's recent.~

''Don't worry, mate. I _control_ fire, remember?'' 

~An Australian?~ All he could form was that voice and a slightly orange blurry picture. Oh well, he rubbed the scar on his neck. No memories came from that one. ~Probably jus' a cut from shavin'.~ Now _that_ was something he could really do with right now. He touched his chin; that goatee had to go. 

A/N I killed Gambit's goatee. ;-D  

Might I add that I am not an Australian, so if the accent sucks, sorry. Well, so far another short chapter, but I think a plot is rising. And maybe there will be some Romy in the next chapter too…

Review, I'm a review-junkie and no, I do not need rehabilitation; I need reviews.


	5. Ultimate but not at all

Disclaimer: I owned a fish but now it's dead, so let's not imagine what would happen if I owned these characters. 

Star-of-Chaos The tunnel blues, ah, I laughed writing it...Is that a good thing, or should I be hospitalized? 

Yersi Fanel He was a little angel. With the eyes of a little demon. And yes, Magneto is indeed an Arck. 

Caliente It's not Bella, it's not Rogue, it's just someone i dunno, someone, a girl. I mean this is Gambit we're talking about, could be any girl ;). I just figured a lot of people down south call other people 'sugah', so it was just meant as a reference, a situation sketch. Like when someone would say 'lassie' it would mean it was a Scotsman. But you did give me an idea, so this chapter does have Bella in it. I had to kill the goatee, I felt it was my duty, my mission on this earth... 

SickmindedSucker Hell, yea the goatee. For I am evil. Oh, and I put the gnomes on the front porches of other people's houses. He, he, he. 

Dark Elf3 Whoa, you're way ahead of me. I haven't even thought about a past with Sinister yet, but you're not the first to mention it. For now, let's just say I like Gambit as a lab-fearing tunnel-crawling madman. Besides I'd like another take on Remy in this story, so I can't let too much of my ideas for my other story creep into this one. And that's all I can say about that...

Jordanz Romy action for now just means Remy-bashing. But it will happen. Soon. 

Piotr's girl Thanx for the jam and peanut butter! And also for the gift-basket-type thingie, inspiration now rushes through my veins. 

Ishandahalf My thoughts exactly! I've always known I was a god. You like Lapin? He might show up somewhere... maybe in another fic. Romy is on its way, I think. 

Takara, Lady of Western Lands Why are you upset that I killed that guy's excuse-for-a-goatee. Anyway, yeah, a club, we should: the Takara-Lady-of-Western-Lands-and-Fissie-club-for-review-junkies; the TLOWLAFCFRJ. Hmmm, doesn't sound very catchy, does it? 

Vamp-X That was rather good, wasn't it. *gloat* 

RoguesHeart Okay, but I'd like him back in one piece...eh, okay...two pieces...great, now where did I leave that glue...

Rogue14 Got it! Here it is!

Ima Super Mute Ant France? You're telling me they're sane? Never looked at it that way...The GGLF doesn't make t-shirts, I think, they work as a secret operation...why was I born here? 

Lladyred01 Good! I like casual and entertaining, that's what I write for, to make people laugh. Of course, I'm gonna have trouble writing an actual plot, but hey, at least I had fun...

Leann I got a whole army of painful memories just waiting to assault our poor Cajun...I just love being evil.... 

Rayen 17 It will be Romy, promise, somewhere, eventually...I think...

Ace It has been rather long, right. Sorry, but here's more.

A/N Short, not brilliant but I hope you like in anyway...Oh and about the goatee: Just take a look at Madureira or Larroca's take on Gambit and you'll understand why I had to do it.

******************************************************

_Ultimate but not at all_

Fissie

Remy stepped into the kitchen. Kitty and Rogue were already there, having breakfast.

''Hey, you lost the goatee!'' Kitty shouted. 

Remy rubbed his chin. ''Oui.'' He smiled and looked around. What to have for breakfast? ~Coffee.~ Coffee sounded like a very good idea. He poured himself a cup, sat down at the table and started reading the newspaper, to see if anything familiar came up. 

Rogue took a second look at the Cajun. She had to admit he did look a lot better this way. Much less like the time he blew her hand off, with that arrogant smirk of his. Better. Was it? Something was still wrong…

''Hey, is that Scott's shirt?'' She asked. 

''Oui, and his trousers too.''

''That is so wrong.'' Kitty said in fashion-adviser mode.

Remy shrugged. ''It be fine by me.'' 

''You need new clothes.''

''No I don'. Dis just' fine.''

''It's not you.'' Kitty continued her advice. ''Besides, if you come with us to the mall, we might discover some more about you.'' 

Remy looked up and smiled. ''I remember it ain' never wise t' go shoppin' wid too excited girls.'' Actually it was only Kitty who was excited about the idea, Rogue wasn't all that thrilled to go shopping with either of them, but she did agree that Gambit needed new clothes. She looked at Remy once more but he seemed to be momentarily off the planet. 

''You need somethin' proper to wear if you're coming to de dance wid me.''

''I ain' goin' t' de dance, chere, I enjoy bein' alive too much.''

''You can't wear dat to de dance.''

''Good, cos I'm not goin' t' de dance.''

''I figure a nice Armani suit will do jus' fine.''

''_Not_ _goin'_ _to_ _de_ _dance_.''

''And a new coat.''

''Are you listenin'? I ain' goin'.''

''Yes you are.''

''Look, chere, not dat I don' like you. But we...''

Suddenly a small but incredibly sharp penknife pointed at his neck. ''Yes you are, cher.''

''Well, de mall awaits us, chere. When do we leave?'' 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

After breakfast, Remy had agreed to talk again with Xavier about what to do next. So, he walked up to Xavier's study and sat down. The professor wasn't there yet. Remy looked at the room. It was very nice room, with easy access in and out while remaining undetected.

He looked at a painting on the wall. Somehow it looked familiar, but he couldn't place it. He walked up to the painting and examined it more closely. Something was wrong about it. 

''You like it?'' Xavier entered the room and closed the door behind him. 

''It be fake.'' Remy said matter-of-factly. 

Xavier smiled and placed himself behind his desk. ''I assure you it is the real thing.''

Remy shook his head and turned to Xavier. ''Nah. Not de right color blue dere. Not de same intensity an' de composition's jus'..." Remy stopped suddenly. ''...am I an art-critic?'' He found it hard to believe. 

Xavier much doubted that the Acolyte known as Gambit would be an art-critic in his spare time, but he did seem rather confident about what he was saying. ''You seem to know what you are talking about.''

''I do.'' Remy said, surprising himself.

Xavier got really curious. ''Have you ever seen the real one?''

''Oui?'' Slowly a picture started forming in the Cajun's mind. 

''Where?'' Xavier tried. 

''Don' remember...wait...China?''

''China?'' 

The picture in his head was slowly becoming clearer. ''In a private art collection. Paid a lot o' money f'r it. Wort' every dollar...Why do I know dis?''

Xavier in all honesty had no idea. ''Perhaps you saw it on television….''

He saw the painting, even in the dark it looked beautiful. Such intensity, such passion. Priceless. But not too priceless...He approached the painting... From there on the picture got blurry. ~Even in de dark? What de fuck…~

''Remy? Are you all right?'' Xavier asked. 

''Wouldn't you just love to get your hands on it, my friend?'' A man asked him while he admired the painting. The sun shone brightly through the many large windows of the apartment where both men were standing there with a glass of bourbon in their hands. 

''Maybe.'' Remy took a sip from his drink.

''Well, you'd have to be a pretty good thief to get in here, LeBeau.'' The man laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

''Really?'' Remy laughed along but hid a devious grin… 

''Remy? Is something wrong?'' 

A brilliant smile shone on the kid's face. ''LeBeau! Dat's m' last name. Remy LeBeau.''

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Rogue looked up from the book she was reading in the library. ''LeBeau?'' She almost spat the name. 

Remy smiled. ''Lookin' back, could it hav' been any oder name, chere?''

She raised an eyebrow. ''How about L'Imbecile?''

Remy placed a hand on his heart. ''Y' wound me.''

''L'Idiot?'' She continued. 

''Chere...''

''LeStupide'' She had a whole arsenal of names for him. 

''...y'r gettin' carried away.''

''Le...''

Beast stepped into the library and interrupted Rogue. ''Remy, might I have a word with you? I need you to look at something, maybe you can help.''

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

They walked up to the more laboratory section of the MedLab. Remy sat down at an examination table.

Hank took a steel plate in which a purple gizmo was lying. ''We found this device at the same spot we found you. Do you recognize it?'' 

Remy examined the purple small gadget. ''What's it do?'' He asked. He truly had no idea what he was looking at. 

''I hoped that maybe you could tell me. All I found is that it alters brainwaves. But I have no idea to what extent or to what cause.''

Remy placed the thing back on the plate. ''Could dis be what made m' loose m' memory?''

''It could be.''

''Sorry, I can' help y'.''

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Someplace else_

Silently a figure entered the room. He turned on the computer and sat down. He took a little piece paper from his pocket. The computer asked for an access code. On the piece of paper were the words 'lobus flocculonodularis'. He had no idea what they meant but he typed them anyway. 

''Access granted.'' Said a female computer voice.

The figure got startled at the sudden noise coming from the computer. He lit a match in reflex and remembered just in time that he was supposed to get in and out of here without being noticed. And as his good friend had once said: 'Burnin' de whole buildin' down does not count as 'goin' unnoticed', mon ami.' 

So instead, he tuned off the volume and started looking for some clues as to what the device was Magneto wanted destroyed so badly that he would let one of his own die. 

Him and Gambit had stolen the code long ago, in the time Gambit had just joined. Not that they needed it, but they kept it just in case. Now it proved real useful. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Back at the institute _

Scott sat down with Remy and Xavier in his study. ''Well, I've checked your name in several databases. Save your name, Remy LeBeau and place of birth, New Orleans, but we knew that already, there are no records of you whatsoever.''

Remy kept quiet for a few seconds before asking a question that had been nagging at him since his memories about the painting in China. ''What 'bout police records?'' 

Xavier cringed internally. Could he finally be remembering Magneto? He got ready to summon Wolverine and Storm mentally, just in case. 

''None. Why do you ask?'' Scott was also getting a bit nervous. 

''Jus' wonderin' 'f I have any parkin' tickets t' pay.'' Remy said innocently. 

Scott's relief was almost visible. ''Guess not. I found nothing else. No records of family or a known address or anything.''

Remy sighed in defeat. This whole ordeal was getting more and more hopeless. ''So I could've been livin' alone in an abandoned train-wagon f'r all we know...''

*********************************************************

A/N admittedly, this chapter is really not that good. Sorry, but I couldn't think of more interesting things to write. It'll get better...I'm just taking so long because I really don't know what's going to happen next...to tell you the truth, I don't even know what the device is yet...

Review and I'll give Remy some new clothes. Because I just don't understand everyone is so upset with the goatee and no one has yet complained about the fact that Remy is walking around in Scott's clothing. It can't possibly get worse than that...although...I could have Remy cut his hair as well...


	6. Bang goes another year

Disclaimer: I claim dis: I don't own them.

Star-of-Chaos Be careful what you ask for...Oh and I have come up with what to do. Finally!

Ima Super Mute Ant Sanity is most certainly overrated. I do not suffer from insanity; I enjoy every minute of it.

DarkElf3 Okay here's more (and sorry for not warning you about my update *apologetic smile*).

Caliente LeBeau means 'the beautiful', reason for Gambit to get all full of himself.  Reason for Rogue to bash the arrogant behavior. :) And, John, let's just say he got some useful lessons from a friend...

Ishandahalf Thank you for agreeing with me that it is wrong, so spontaneously.:) That's why I've decided to do something about it but not in this chappie yet, so you'll have to wait a bit longer.

Rogue14 I'm writing, I'm writing As Silly As Possible.

Shadow-Spider It is isn't it...:) I'm writing a horror story... Anyway, it's really just that he suspects something but just doesn't know what yet. He's gonna find out soon...

Leann Don't worry, if I do that it will have to be for a very, very, very, very good reason. :)

Takara, Lady of Western Lands I'm taking po' Remy to a mall soon, in chapter seven.

Piotr's girl Nah, he's a master thief and master thieves are very careful where they park cars and bikes (well their own cars and bikes, that is...)

A/N Okay, one more babble-chapter, but after this, I'll start with something real. I posted this pretty quickly, just to be rid of it, but maybe I'll run over it again and change one or two things. Just warn me if my grammar starts looking too much like garmamr. 

***************************************************

_Bang goes another year_

Fissie

As agreed on earlier, Xavier showed him the Danger Room. They stepped in as the large room turned into a dojo. Remy had put on black training trousers and a black shirt, all borrowed, but good enough. 

''Hank agreed on a small training session. Wolverine will be here shortly and you can start then. Maybe you will remember something more.''

''Merci.'' Remy sounded more grateful than he really felt. He knew Xavier was hiding something about him. He did not appreciate being left in the dark.  

Wolverine stepped in the dojo, wearing white karate-trousers and a black belt. 

He stepped on the mat. ''Alright, kid. What do you want to do?'' 

''Grab a beer, sit back an' do nothin'.'' Remy nonchalantly suggested as he sat on a bench next to the mat. He rested his head on the wall and looked up to the control room. It was packed with people and if his eyes were not fooling him, they all wore ridiculous and colored clothing. He found it a pretty stupid situation. 

Of course, what Remy didn't know is that Xavier had told everyone to get ready for battle, in case Gambit should remember anything about Magneto. Surely he would understand the situation if he knew the whole story about Magneto leaving him there to die them saving his life, but he might panic at first. So just in case, everyone was ready for the worst. 

''Not an option.'' Wolverine opened a door and a rack with a large variety of weapons rolled out. 

''Since you don't remember your powers, I got some weapons here. Got a bo too. Take a pick.''

Gambit examined the racks. He raised a brow. ''No guns?'' 

''What's the fun in them?'' Wolverine grinned.

Remy shrugged. ''Dey're effective.''  

Remy took out a weapon. Why he chose it he really didn't know, it just looked okay to him. Familiar. ''A floret?'' Wolverine looked at the kid incredulously. 

''You said pick a weapon. I jus' did.'' He shook the floret, whipped it a few times and got into position. Somehow he seemed to know exactly how to move. ''I'd slap y' wid a white glove, but I seem t' be out o' dose.'' He added, while putting a hand on his back. 

''Fine. Just bare in mind you're taking on these.'' A slight 'snickt' was heard and Wolverine's claws were brightly shining in the well-lit room. 

Remy carefully placed the floret back in the rack. ''So much for style.'' He mumbled to himself. In stead he took a bo. Like it would help against six sharp claws. He got into position. ''Let's do dis.''

The fight started. Wolverine's strength matched Remy's agility and speed so the fight was nowhere near ending soon. 

During the fight, Remy's hands began itching. He felt the need to grab something, throw it but really didn't know why. 

The fight went on for about forty-five minutes, until Wolverine's healing factor beat the Cajun's exhaustion. Remy got smashed into the mat and three claws pointed near his face. 

''Not bad, kid.''

''Any time, mon ami.'' Remy panted. Wolverine reached out a hand to help him up. Remy smiled and placed a hand on Logan's shoulder. ''An' I'll beat y' again.'' 

''Go shower. You're killing my nose here.''

''Oh an' you smell like daisies, right?'' Remy retorted.  But regardless, he had to agree that he indeed could use a shower. A very long shower. 

Up in the control room Xavier was pleased he had not remembered Magneto, but did recall his fighting skills. A shame that he could not remember how to use his powers, which had been the aim of this session. Suppression of powers could prove unhealthy. 

While going back to the upper levels of the mansion, Xavier made up his mind to inform the Cajun on the Magneto-issue later. ~Later.~  

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_At night, 3.00 am_

Remy really didn't feel like 'Searching For His True Self' anymore. He found it utterly boring and quite useless. Memories just flashed him by, making no coherent thoughts and only succeeding in making him even more confused. 

Oh, he probably wouldn't mind finding out more about himself, but everyone's attempt to kindly 'help' him with it was extremely annoying. Xavier had suggested he should try different activities to remember more about himself. Instantly Gambit had suggested to go to town and find a nice bar, some nice girls and initiate some interesting activities there. The idea was not appreciated and he received a little speech on responsibility and moral. So instead of in a nice bar Remy found himself joining each student in different activities during that entire afternoon, after his much needed shower. Sitting on his bed he remembered them well. 

Bobby had made him watch the Simpsons and a Sponge-Bob marathon in the rec room. He was more than surprised when Gambit had said that neither of those shows rang any bells. 

''You don't know the Simpsons? Where have you been the last few decades?'' Bobby yelled at him in a too excited way while bouncing on the sofa, nearly pushing the stuffed penguin off. 

'''F I'd knew dat, would I be sittin' here?'' Gambit was too close to grabbing Bobby's collar and smashing it into the TV. 

''And you can't not know Sponge Bob!'' He pointed at the television. ''This is what we call 'fun'. Do you understand fun? Because I can explain.'' He smiled and took a deep breath. 

Remy looked his straight in the eyes. ''You sing dat song once more an' I swear I'll stuff de TV down y'r t'roat.'' 

Bobby leaped on the armrest of the sofa and started singing. 

''F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and...'' his song was abruptly cut out by a flying stuffed penguin. He lost balance, iced up, tried to blast the penguin away with a beam of ice, failed, fell down, de-iced and got squashed by a soaking cold stuffed penguin. 

Remy laughed at the pathetic sight. ''Dat, mon ami, is what I call fun.''

Kitty had shown him her computer. She let Remy surf on the Internet. After about fifteen minutes the computer was crashed beyond repair. Ah, yes, Remy remembered. ~Computers don' like m' much.~ He tried to calm her telling her the problem would probably solve itself. Kitty however, did not seem so sure of it. ~Note to self: Tell everyone not to come near dat girl yet.~ She had gotten a bit murderous and Remy had decided to leave the room, quietly.. 

He met up with Evan, who decided to make him remember sports. Well, at least one sport. Skating. He rubbed his back and remembered the expirence. Remy did not and will never skate. ~Never.~

Storm showed him all the plants in the greenhouse. All that green only brought back some unclear memories of the swamps. Nothing really useful. Meanwhile Storm was getting carried away. So, Remy helped her water the plants and got out of there, undetected, right between Storm's speech about the care of cactuses and the diversity of grass. ~Borin'.~

Jean showed him, something...he didn't really remember. He had just been admiring the view. 

When it was Scott's turn, he had shown him the wonderful world of College, to see if Remy ever studied anything, and only succeeding in making him wish he were with Storm and her weeds again. 

Hank wanted to show him his lab, but Remy decided he had seen enough of it as it was.

''But I have some very interesting results on...''

''Non.''

''...the various...''

''Non.''

''...''

''Non! Dere's notin' in dat place dat I need or want t' know.''

''But...''

''Nothin'.''

Luckily, Kurt passed by and Remy took the chance to get out of Beast's view. Although, luckily? Kurt showed him Europe. To be precise, a particularly large collection of photos, all starring 'ze fuzzy blue dude'. The pictures were taken mostly in Germany, but the Netherlands, Spain, Belgium, Italy, Austria, France and even Luxembourg were also largely represented. Remy remembered traveling to a lot of countries, and _knew_ he had been to France, but simply couldn't pinpoint exactly where or why. Possibly the Louvre, although he didn't really know why he of thought that as a possibility. 

Rogue showed him nothing. She simply had refused to show him anything. That girl had some serious issues, and they revolved around him. But how could anyone not be charmed with this fine Cajun? He pondered this briefly and couldn't come up with anything. So he just assumed Rogue was suffering from severe PMS. ~Mos' likely.~

And then, finally, finally, Wolverine took him to a pub. Against Xavier's direct orders, which is probably why had done it in the first place. 

Right after dinner, Wolverine had caught up on him and spoke the Words of Liberation:

''We're taking the jeep, you drive.'' The keys were shoved in his hands. The keys to freedom. 

The road to liberty led them to a place called Harry's, a sanctuary. 

Wolverine would drive on the way back, because alcohol did not affect him, so Remy was free to drink. They played pool for a while, in which a few very important things became apparent. Remy played a pretty good game of pool and most importantly, alcohol did not seem to affect him either. Could life get any better? 

After an hour or two of pooling and boozing, two gruff (you know the type) bikers, apparently acquaintances of Logan, which we will affectionately name Biker nr 1 and Biker nr 2, asked them to join in on a game of poker. Remy had agreed before even thinking about it. They sat down at a round table, ordered some more bears and got started. 

A deck of cards was placed in front of Remy. ''You shuffle.''

''Right.'' He could do this. So he started shuffling the cards a bit clumsily, somehow it didn't feel right. He spotted the queen of hearts that nearly fell out of the pack and he briefly remembered an explosion, but he quickly dismissed the thought, it didn't make any sense. Did it? 

Biker nr 1 looked at the clumsy display and raised an eyebrow. ''Have you ever played, kid?''

''Oui.'' Again he had said it in a reflex. In truth, he didn't even know what he was doing. 

''Then deal, bub.'' Wolverine took another drag of a cigar. 

''Right.'' He dealt the cards and looked at his hand. 

''Well?'' Biker nr 2 asked.

''Quoi?'' Remy looked up from his cards.

''What?'' The biker was not familiar with the French language. 

''What?''

''Do you want a card?'' 

''Oh. Eh...'' He took a look at his cards. ''...yeah.''

Slowly, the rules and tactics of the game came back to his mind. 

The game continued until only Biker nr 1 and Remy were left. 

''Let's see what you got.'' Biker nr 1 said, while taking another gulp of his drink.

''Eh?'' Remy was deep in thoughts about some tactic. 

''Now you have to show your cards.'' Wolverine explained, a bit annoyed, a bit amused. 

''Oh, yeah. I knew dat.''

Biker nr 1 lay down his cards. 

''Dat's a full house right?''

''Yup.'' The man got ready to collect his money, the kid seemed lost and without a clue.

Remy nodded and looked to the side and lay down his own cards. A straight flush.

Wolverine placed a hand on the biker's arm. ''Hold on, bub, the kid beat ya.''

The man snorted. ''Beginners luck.'' Remy collected the money. ''Shuffle.''

Remy looked at the cards again, held them in his right hand turned them and passed them to his other hand. ''I said shuffle, not disorientate.'' Biker nr 1 was clearly annoyed. 

He took half the pack in each hand and looked at it. ''Sorry, dere's somethin' wrong, dat's all.'' That's when he started to shuffle the cards like a pro with agile hands and a cocky grin. ''Think I'm gettin' de hang o' it, non?''

The games continued. Remy won them all. 

At the last game, he had out-bluffed them all with no more than a pair of two's. Usually, when all the competitors fold, the winner does not show his cards. Remy couldn't resist. He grinned while he lay down for everyone to see, the most horrible hand he had ever had. 

''Oops.'' He said while collecting the cash. 

He had won that last game honestly. Yeah, the last game. He had never told them about the cards up his sleeve in every other game. They seemed to slip there almost by accident. He flipped a card and made it disappear and appear, and disappear again. He remembered those tricks. Actually, he remembered a bit more than just that. All the pieces fell in place; the tunnels, the jewels, the painting, the museum, the biker's wallet that had magically materialized in his pocket just before they left the pub, it all made sense now. But he couldn't tell anyone. ~Don' need no one gettin' all moralistic on m'.~ Besides, they would surely throw him out, he suspected that it was not what Xavier knew about him. But he knew it non-the-less: he was a thief. A thief with no criminal records; meaning a pretty damn good thief. 

Tired but not wanting to go to sleep yet, Remy walked to the basketball field. His eyes could see pretty well in the dark, so he had no trouble at all that it was nearly half past three at night. The court was far enough away from the mansion to not wake anyone. Well, except maybe Wolverine, but Remy found himself not really caring about that. 

Soon Remy realized shooting hoops was a very monotonous and boring activity. He didn't miss one time. Not from the left, not from the right, not with his left hand, not with his eyes closed, not while standing on one hand, not while making a back flip, not hanging upside down from a tree, not while having a smoke, not while *insert stupid activity *, not ever. It made the game pretty boring. 

He dribbled the ball, how could he make this game a bit more interesting...

''No fair! A normal human would've never been able t' do dat!'' 

''Yeah! You a cheat!''

''You jus' jealous cos you suck at dis game!''

''Least I don' cheat.''

''I don' cheat.'' Remy looked at him harshly with a slight sparkle in his eyes. 

There was a slight change in Lapin's expression but it rapidly changed back. ''Yeah, y' did.''

''I didn'.''

''Did too.''

''Did not.''

A pink glow slowly started radiating from the ball. ''Remy, mon cousin, no need to get all worked up, ney?''

''Duck!'' He yelled at the same time as throwing the ball into a nearby tree. It exploded at impact. The man that had been hiding there fell to the ground, and his rifle hit him the head knocking him out cold. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The mansion was pretty peaceful; everyone was asleep, when suddenly a big and extremely loud explosion came from de basketball field. Everyone woke up and ran out as fast as they could, thinking they were under attack.

''I remember how t' use m'powers!'' Remy shouted. Another explosion followed. ''Jus' don' remember how t'control dem!''

**********************************************

A/N I've more or less decided what I'm going to do about this story. Finally. 

On next: New clothes, some more memories and a confrontation...ooh, aren't you curious? So am I!

Review and I'll sing a song for you....no wait...Review and I _won't_ sing a song for you. (Trust me, it's better that way.)


	7. This is our Music from the Bachelors Den

Disclaimer: I own a CD-player that I use too much, I'm musically infected...

Shadow-Spider Had to remember sometime, right? It's his life. He's remembering more now, but I kinda piled it up, because it's not the kind of memories important for the story...

Ima Super Mute Ant You made a little rhyme, just for me. I'm honored. Yay!

Star-of-Chaos Well, resolving, resolving, maybe not so much as 'resolving' but more something along the lines of 'more-or-less-knowing'...Good luck with yours! Naked scene coming up, btw!

RoguesHeart I have a solution. Why don't we just cut Remy in two? That way we can each have half. Great idea don't you think? Now, where did I leave that circle saw...

Rogue14 You got it!

SickmindedSucker The train wagon thing was a reference to the comic Ultimate X-men, he didn't look that bad in that one...Anyway, thanx for not disliking the chapter. :)

Caliente He'll get better, it's just an initial burst. Cannon? I'm assuming that's a good thing. Nah, Rogue has no clue on the Guild and sorry if I insulted your linguistic knowledge in any way ( I don't even speak proper English, so who am I to talk...) And I remember X-men #1, he-he-he...that was fun.

Dark Elf3 #F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me, N is for anywhere and anytime at all. Down here in the deep blue sea.# #musical intermezzo# *voice change into something that sounds like deep evil* #F is for fire that burns down the whole place, U is for uranium bombs, N is for no survivors, when you...# *achem* Sorry i'm getting carried away. It's a song from Sponge-Bob Squarepants, the whole show is very silly, but I kinda like it. I'm sad, I know.

Piotr's Girl Bringing on the clothing right now. And some light music to go along...Indeed the trench has to be there and _only_ Remy may wear one.

Ishandahalf Indeed we cannot. At all. Bunny on crack is trying to make a deal with me...8)

Andi I can't complain on the review thing, can I?...but I will: keep reviewing and i'll keep writing.

Bitrona It's not depressing, it's good. He shaved off that silly pluck of hair that looked more like a misplaced gnome-toupee! How can that be wrong? :) The clothes are getting changed right now...Finally!

Leann Oh, he'll find someone...wait and see...don't get fired, you'll make me feel very guilty and I'll start using crack, you got any left?

Lyrafan Wow, so many reviews! Love it! Bobby as a comic fanatic is essential, just like his Twinkie addiction. Torturing Scott is fun! But he's an okay guy in this story, can't have all fun can I? :) Goatee had to go. Just had to. 

Lladyred01 No turning back now, he's gonna remember a whole lot more. And I tried to make Wolverine hate Gambit, but I just can't seem to manage, they're too much alike...:)

Yersi Fanel Well, the not remembering powers is short lived...but we had fun in the process, right? :) Here's more!

A/N Okay, so the only really interesting thing starts at the very end of this chapter, but I just had to involve music and stupid shirts into this story. 

Oh and the naked scene was an idea from Star-Of-Chaos, so don't blame me for any disturbing thoughts/ideas you might get. ;)

**********************************************

_This is our 'Music from the Bachelors Den'_

Fissie

Meanwhile on the field, Remy was encountering certain difficulties. The ball he had charged exploded at impact threw the basket to the floor. He tried to lift it back up again and charged the thing as well. The explosion hurled him onto the floor. He tried to get up and by doing so he accidentally charged a part of the concrete too. 

By the time the team reached the basketball court, the whole scene looked more like a combat zone after a nuclear war. In the middle of a small but still crater stood Gambit his hands up in the air, trying not to touch anything, cursing every curse he could come up with. Apparently Remy was quite a creative soul. His ankle was sprained all over again and he had a bloody gash on his face. His arm was hurting too, but he didn't dare touching it, fearing to charge his shirt and possibly even his own arm. So cursing was really his only option right now.  

''Calm down.'' Beast tried. 

''Calm down? Calm down?! Come down here an' say dat again, 'f y' dare!''

Hank didn't dare. Everything the kid touched turned into an explosive, which he did not find a nice prospect.

''Remy. If you could stop the colorful speech, perhaps you can remember how to control your powers again.''

''Yes,'' Xavier continued. ''Do you remember when they first kicked in? Or any other time that you used them?''

The pink glow returned to Remy's hands. In one instant movement, based completely on instinct Remy grabbed one of the aces he had stuffed in his pocket, charged it and flung it away. It felt good. Familiar, normal. The way it used to be, somehow... 

Smiling his most charming smile, he gave her a card. She accepted it. She looked a bit phased, which made her even more sweet. It was an evil move, he knew that, but he loved being evil. It was just one of those simple pleasures in life he could not and did not want to evade. He made a dramatic exit, leaving her stupefied with a card in her hand. She was a really beautiful girl. Too bad she was the enemy, it could've been magic. Somehow he couldn't stop grinning. 

~Well, dat was one messed up nonsense mem'ry.~ But it did made him recall every detail of his power. He charged, but was also able to retrieve the charge. That was very useful information, because he had put one hand in his pocket and his trousers were now glowing. Remy concentrated and the glow diminished leaving his pants intact. 

''Think I got de hand o' it now.'' He looked around and couldn't help but smile at the mess. ''I'll get y' a new court f'r Christmas.''

''That is quite all right. Accidents like these happen here, it's no problem.''

''Bet y' wouldn' be sayin' dat 'f I charged de library.''

''Probably not.'' 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_The following morning_

''Come on Cajun! We want to be there _before_ closing time!''

Briefly the question 'Why?' popped in Remy's head, but he wisely decided not to let any one know what he found out about himself yesterday. 

''Comin' chere, jus' dryin' m' hair.''

~Great, that's all Ah need: A vain swamp rat.~ She opened the door and stepped in, thinking he had said 'come in' not 'coming'. It's the accent, it's just very confusing...

At that precise moment Remy stepped out of the bathroom, butt-naked. He didn't expect to see anyone in the room, so he jumped back in surprise, tripped over the towel he had been drying himself with, bumped his head on the toilet seat and fell to the ground. 

''Ouch.'' He rubbed his head. 

Rogue rushed to aid him but stopped when she got closer to the bathroom. ''Oh mah God!'', She said when she saw Remy lying on the floor. ~Naked.~ Indeed. 

''Close.'' He grinned pretending not to be startled by her walking in on him, but quickly wrapped a towel around his waist anyway. 

''Sorry.'' Rogue said while stepping away from the bathroom and putting a hand on over her eyes

'''S okay.'' He stood up and carefully stepped out of the bathroom to his bed, where he had laid out the clothes he was going to wear today, it's not like he had much choice, but he did it anyway. Habits are hard to beat, even forgotten habits. Rogue was still standing in his room with her hand over her eyes. 

''Chere, why you still here?''

''Eh, don't know. Can Ah open mah eyes?''

''Y'r peeking anyway, so why not?''

''Don't flatter yourself.'' Rogue opened her eyes and saw Remy. ~Wow.~  Indeed. ''Ah'll wait downstairs.'' Quickly she left the scenes. 

~Dat girl's even nicer when she's blushin'. I can see a new habit comin' up...~

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Mall time 

The first store they entered was a store that had baggy pants, Vans, skateboards and lots of black shirts with text written on them. Kitty thought the place was awful, but Rogue assured them they would find nice clothes for Remy there. And immediately started searching the right size pants for him. 

Leaving the girls to the pants, Remy went through the racks with shirts. Not really caring for a shirt like these, but not wanting to disappoint Rouge, he decided to try a few. The first one he took from the rack had the text 'Hello, I see the assassins have failed' on them. Somehow the shirt radiated bad karma. Quickly Remy put it back.

Rogue approached him carrying five pants. 

''Do you see anything you like?''

''I see a girl wid my pants in her hands, I like.'' Remy grinned. 

''Ah meant the shirts.''

''Oh, yeah. How bout dis one?'' The shirt in his hands read 'Please tell your boobs to stop staring at my eyes'.

''Oh, ha-ha.'' Rogue retorted sarcastically. 

Remy searched some more and found a shirt with text on the back. 'If you can read this, the bitch fell off'. A typical biker shirt.

The Hell's Angel passed the two youngsters sitting on the sidewalk with amazing speed.

''Wow.'' Remy almost drooled at the sight of the bike. 

Lapin was equally stunned. ''I need t' get me dat bike.'' He said obsessed already.

''Didn't you see de man on de bike? He not one t' mess wid.''

''He's not gonna find out who took it.''

''Oui, cos no one's gonna take it.''

''Oh, come on. Please. F'r y'r cousin.''

''Are you poutin'?'' Remy asked incredulously. ''What are y' tryin' t' do? Make m' feel sorry f'r y'?''

''Don' know. Is it workin'?''

''Non.''

''It had a custom made leather seat.'' Lapin whined. 

''Yah, custom made f'r his ass, not f'r y'rs.''

''I can adapt. He wen' dat way. Come on!'' Lapin stood up and pulled Remy's arm. 

''Dis is gonna be somethin' I'm gonna regret, right?''  

''Probably.''

Remy grinned.

''Remy? Are you still with us?'' Kitty asked. 

''Yeah, jus' remembered m' first bike.''

The air, the wind, absolute freedom. The bike roared, the wind whirled through his hair. Another turn, and another hill. Absolute freedom. Another sharp turn, he pushed the bike to its limits. He closed his eyes, guided only by his spatial awareness. Another turn...

The lake was particularly cold for a spring day as he swam towards the boarder, seeing his bike slowly sinking to the bottom...

''Remind m' t' get m'self a bike.''

They left the store after buying two pairs of trousers and one shirt. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The second stop was made to a small second hand store, that Remy had insisted on going to, where they found a trench coat. 

He put it on immediately when they left the store. 

Kitty looked at it with disgust plain on her face. ''You couldn't possibly find an older, dirtier coat, right?''

He turned to the shop to asses the situation, from her he could see a few more coats. ''Non.''

''Why buy that filthy thing? There's a million better nicer coats in a million better nicer shops, why pick _that_ dirty old one in _that_ store?''

''Look, a shoe store.'' Remy pointed to a shop a few steps away. It only had woman's shoes and boots and the only reason Remy pointed it out was to stop Kitty from nagging. 

''Ohh. Those are like totally cool.'' It worked. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

After having bought Kitty a new pair of shoes, which Rogue considered the most horrid shoes in the world, Remy spotted another store. That looked more like it. 

''How 'bout dat store?''

''The one with the Armani shirts in the window?'' Rouge said cynically. 

''Oui. Look like a place t' get m' some nicer clothes, non?''

''Too expensive.'' Rogue stated, grabbed his arm and dragged him to a more normal clothing store. Briefly Remy looked at one of the black Armani suits inside the store. 

''You die now!'' A figure approached him and grabbed his collar. 

''Mind gettin' off me? Dis is a new shirt.''

''How dare you make advances on my sister!''

''Me? Advances? What y' talkin' 'bout?''

''You don't fool me, Thief!'' A knife appeared in his hand and the guy aimed it at his heart.

Remy stood still, absolutely petrified. He felt the same fear he had felt back then, whenever 'then' was. ~What de fuck was dat?~

''What's wrong?'' Rogue asked almost kindly. 

Remy shook his head. ''Nothin'.''

Rogue didn't belief it at all, but decided not to ask further. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

In between all the clothing stores, Remy entered the small store explaining he needed some things that were even more essential than clothing. 

He took a pack of cards and a pack of cigarettes and approached the counter.

''Anything else?'' The girl behind the counter asked. 

''Nothin' money can buy.'' He leaned on the counter and gave her a prize-winning smile. Rogue spotted that behavior; it was very similar to the grin he gave her before handing her that damned charged card.

''How bout you an' me go get some dinner t'night, ey?'' He proposed grinning.

The girl smiled back at him seductively. She took a small note wrote something on it and handed it to him. ''Call me.'' 

Remy took the note, folded it, placed it in his pocket and smiled. ''Sure will, chere.'' He turned around and elegantly walked out of the store. 

Having seen this display of repulsive mushiness, Rogue felt the need to throw up as she walked out of the store behind him. Then a thought struck her. He hadn't paid.

''Hey, Swamp Rat! You forgot to pay.''

Remy continued walking, not shocked by this revelation.

''She didn' ask m' f'r m' money.'' He shrugged.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

When did Remy loose control over the situation? They were shopping for him and yet he still found himself more time sitting and waiting outside fitting-rooms than actually fitting clothes inside fitting-rooms. 

''Damn!'' Came the Southern sweet voice from within one of the rooms. 

''Need help, chere?'' 

''In your dreams!''

Remy raised his hands. ''Jus' askin'.''

Kitty came out of another room, wearing a white shirt. Again. 

''I don't know...what do you think?'' She asked Remy. 

''For de fifth time: it looks great on y'.'' ~An' here we go again.~

''But don't you think it makes my...'' 

''Non.''

''And my...''

''Non.''

''And the...''

''Non.''

''But...''

''Non. It's perfect.''

''And the color?''

Remy sighed, again. ''De color? Chere, it's a _white_ _shirt_.''

''Its a blouse. And its pearl.'' Kitty answered annoyed. 

''Whatever.''

Kitty decided to ignore the comments of the fashion-neglect sitting there and turned to the fitting-room Rogue was in. ''Rogue? Are you ready?''

''Yeah.'' Was the short answer. 

''Well?''

''What?''

''Aren't you going to show us?'' Kitty insisted. 

''No.''

''Oh, come on! I want to see it!'' Kitty whined. 

She stepped out of the room wearing a sort of black Japanese gown with hints of red. She knew it was a bit too much, but she really liked it and was thinking of buying it to keep it for a special occasion. 

''Wow! That looks, like, so great!'' Kitty screeched. 

Rogue smiled. ''Cajun? You're drooling.'' She said amused that the smart-ass Cajun had absolutely nothing to say and was openly staring at her. She knew she should've been annoyed, but somehow she didn't mind the attention he was giving her.  

Remy passed a hand under his mouth, pretending to wipe the drool away. ''Chere, you lookin' fine.'' Yup, he really had nothing witty to remark.

''Ah know. Take a cold shower.''

''Only 'f y' join m'.'' Rogue sighed. Well, it couldn't last forever could it?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

After more, many more stores Kitty came up with a brilliant idea. ''Maybe we can find your interest in music!'' She said excited and started pushing Remy towards a CD store. 

''Yay!'' Remy said in a little girly screechy voice. He wanted to go home. 

They went passed the rap, hiphop and R&B section pretty fast, due to the fact that Rogue pushed them out of it as fast as she could. Remy didn't mind, it didn't seem like his music. 

 ---------

The pop section was equally rapidly passed, which Remy did mind, because there were posters there of certain blond singers that probably didn't sing that well but who cares? So, a bit annoyed, Remy decided to ask. ''What music you like, chere?''

''This, mostly.'' She said as they entered the metal/gothic section. 

Remy looked around to the dark posters and darker persons on them. ''Well, dey look like very happy people.'' Remy gave a fake smile while looking into a CD-cover that had too just much blood on it. 

''Ah just like it. It has good lyrics.''

Remy opened a case and read the lyrics out loud. ''No locked doors, no windows barred, no things t' make m' brain seem scarred? How cheerful.''

''Doesn't have to be.'' Rogue said slightly bothered with the remarks toward her taste in music. 

---------

Another section was entered. Remy flipped through the racks. He lifted a CD. ''Dis looks nice.'' It was a CD from Pulp, called 'this is hardcore'. It had a picture of a naked woman on the cover. Not very explicit, but naked non the less. His mind wondered off ...

She closed in on him as his hands trailed down her... 

A sweet sensual voice brought him back to earth. ''Snap out of it, Cajun!''

---------

The section with seventies music was next. 

''I know dis.'' He raised a CD-cover with a banana on it. 

Kitty raised an eyebrow. ''It's a banana.''

''Andy Warhol's banana.'' Remy said knowingly. ''It's art. Very expensive, an' dat makes it a very tasty banana.''

Suddenly more things started coming back to him. His family. Being a thief, apparently ran in the family. He smiled at the wave of memories invading his mind. There were still many gaps to be filled, but he was fairly sure his father, his family, raised him as a thief. He stood there for a few minutes, placing everything. Somehow the memories stopped when he was eighteen. He didn't know why.

''Go.'' A stern voice said. 

''But, pere...'' Remy tried. 

''Now.'' He sounded pained but his expression tried to remain firm. 

''When can I come back?'' Remy asked defeated. 

''Don' know.'' His father's voice broke. '' 'M sorry, fils.''

''So am I.'' Remy answered with anger in his voice as he took his bag and left. 

~'Kay, so I was kicked out.~ But why?

---------

Music blared from the boxes in the punk and rock section. 

# I'm incurable, but durable, it's easy to see... # It was a punk song. 

Remy flipped through the CD-racks.

#I know, that others postpone, frustration, see the lack of motivation...#

Unconsciously he started tapping his foot on the floor rhythmically. 

#Can't stop, can't stop it. Can't stop, it's shocking but I just can't stop it!#

''Hey, you're mouthing the words.'' Kitty noticed. 

Remy noticed it too and he continued aloud. ''Uncontrolable, I'm inconsolable, m' pleasure center is the shelter f'r a reptile.'' He grinned. ''I remember hearin' dat before.'' His mind wondered again...

She closed in on him as his hands trailed down her... 

Someone slapped him on the head. 

''Ouch chere...'' For a girl, Rouge had a pretty hard hand. 

---------

And so they reached the blues and jazz section. 

''Dis seems more like my kinda music.''

''Jazz? That's so cliché.'' Kitty remarked. 

''Could've been worse. Could've liked Zydeco.'' Zydeco?

She closed in on him as his hands trailed down her... 

Rogue sighed and snapped her fingers in front of Gambit's eyes. ''Could you at least wait until we're home?''

~'M I dat obvious?~ Remy wondered. 

''Yes, you're practically drooling.''

~Didn' know dat girl was a telepath.~

''Ah just know jerks when Ah see them.''

~Dis is scary.~ Remy started to doubt.

''Let's go.''

Rogue turned her back to him and started walking towards the exit. Remy decided to have a little test to see if the girl was really a telepath. Just to be on the save side. ~Rogue, chere, y' got de nicest ass in de world.~ 

Rogue turned around highly irritated and Remy flinched visibly. ~Dieu! She is!~

''Kitty! Are you coming?'' 

Remy sighed in relief, the glare wasn't directed to him. 

''Be right there.'' Kitty hurried towards them and they left the mall. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Rogue and Kitty entered the umpteenth clothes store. Remy wisely decided to stay outside, on a bench facing a jewelry store. Maybe he could come back tonight and see if he remembered just how the whole breaking and entering worked. Yeah, that might be a good idea. Picking locks, dodging cameras, he needed practice. A voice startled his thoughts.

''Gambit? Gambit! Mate! You're alive!''

***********************************************

A/N Oh-oh. 

Review or I'll put 'the End' under this chapter...

A/N This is our Music from the Bachelors Den Pulp, lyrics from the song 'The fear', from the album 'This is hardcore'

Cover with too much blood Pick one, there's a lot of those. 

No locked doors, no windows barred, no things t' make m' brain seem scarred Metallica, lyrics from the song 'Welcome home', from the album 'Master of Puppets'

Banana album The Velvet Underground & Nico, the album 'Andy Warhol'

The punk song Bad Religion, lyrics from the song 'Can't stop it', from the album 'The process of Belief'

Just so you know, though I doubt you care...:)


	8. All those happy memories

Disclaimer: Unlike what the seagulls seem to think, the characters here are not mine. 

Streetwise Girl Nah, I won't. Got loads of thoughts I wanna put in the story. Acolyte reunion coming up. Just see :)

Star-of-Chaos *Bows* Thank you, thank you very much. It wasn't the best of scenes ever, but I just had to do it.

Ima Super Mute Ant Yes, sir, ma'm, coming right up. Working, see? Working. Like a good li'l maniac.

Enchantedlight Romyness is coming up, in the next chapter, because this chapter is going to be just Pyro and Gambit, so...but I'll get there soon.

**Okay, I really like ff.net, but they had me worried for a few days. I thought I made a nice chapter, but no one reviewed, well at least I couldn't find them on the review page and I didn't receive any e-mails about them. I didn't feel loved and I cried. No, not really, but I'm a sucker for dramatics. Then I realized that the counter under the summary said 99, while the counter on my 'stats' said 85, so I wrote ff-support about it. They kindly gave me my reviews. And e-mailed them too...in hundredfold. Hurray for ff.net. If I missed out on any reviews, sorry. But thanx for reviewing.**

Leann Oh right, Romy...hmmm....that's bound to happen somewhere...eventually. I've got a nice dinner for two planned...

Shadow-Spider More Pyro coming up. Much more. An entire chapter and some more actually...

Andi Explorer...grrr...I have some unresolved issues with it too. Btw, due to the whole review-history (above) I had I received your review, oh about thirty times (and no, I'm not exaggerating). Ff needs a vacation... 

Piotr's Girl Caught? Gambit? In one sentence? Only if followed with ...but blabbing his way out of it. ;D He might go for a bigger heist, though...Curious? Read!

Anamaniax I know, I know. But what can I say? I'm evil. And loving every minute of it. He-he.

Ishandahalf Ah, yes, I made the entire chapter that long to be able to put in that line as last line. And no, it's not the end...Don't worry!

Me Well...okay, because you asked so nicely. :)

T. Yes, Pyro. I need him for the story. Hope you don't mind. It's a nice Pyro I've got here. A bit of a maniac but an alright guy. Hope you like him.

Bad-Girl4 In summary: A memory-flood. Hope you like it! :)

Caliente Gambit's an arse, always will, be always was. The slick comments, the girls, the phone numbers. It's his nature. He's an arse by nature. Wonder what evolutionary process took place to let that happen...*ponders*. Oh well. Remy cannot have no bike. It goes too well with the arse thing. Emil is a bit of a must, I like him too much not to show up in the story. Got a big role for him in another story too...Remy naked? See the arse-thing. The card issue, he has no clue. (see the phrase 'messed up nonsense memory'). I don't like everyone knowing about the Guild. It's a secret underground organization. To me it is. Cannon. Got it, should've known. My bad. I'm supposed to be able to speak French, supposedly. Yeah. Well, this just about covers it all. Read on! :)

Girl number 1 I know, punk is underrepresented. I put nofx cameos in my other story. B.R. is, oh, just about my favorite band. They've got that political air to them (left-air), love it. Heard that song, and had to think of Gambit. 'My pleasure center is a shelter for a reptile'. So wrong and so double-entendre. Gambit all over. :)

Rachel Don't worry. I adore suckups. The reason I write. Really. Need more suckups. :)

Takara, Lady of Western Lands *cough, cough* *waves smoke away* Pyro, oh yeah, that might be bad. Scott's clothing shall be burned and disinfected, and yes, in that order. Tell your friend mendari to relax and take a nice deep breath before reading this chapter. And break it to her gently, *whispers* there's more Pyro, here...

Lisalynayus Tell your friends! Have them review. Sure that next chappie will be up soon then!

Yersi Flanel Hey, I was just about to post it, but ff wouldn't let me log in so I read your review just in time! Glad you liked it! 

Dark Elf3 My Gambit is a bit cliche. But I think it's real fitting. :) FF didn't let me update these past few days, so that's why I put it on today. Had it planned for two days…

A/N Ah, a quiet stroll down memory lane.

*********************************************************

_All those happy memories..._

Fissie

Remy looked around but saw no one. Thinking he dreamed it, he went back to staring at the jewelry shop. He'd need something to pick the lock on the display cases. He could use his powers, sure, but somehow, the thrill of stealing diminished when using such advantage. He couldn't remember ever using his powers in a heist. Of course, he didn't remember all his heists by far but he did notice a pattern. A paperclip should suffice. Yeah, he'd bring a paperclip. Quickly a plan formed in his head; he would come here at, say, three in the morning and...

A figure jumped next to Remy on the bench and sat down, disturbing his musings. ''I thought you were a goner.'' The figure said laughingly. Remy turned to the guy and scanned him. Orange hair, baggy pants, yellow coat, about his age, crazy man's grin. He had the word psycho written all over his face. An idea strengthened by his black shirt, which had a white print of Jack Nickelson peeking through a door with a toothy grin and mad eyes; a copy of the famous 'Here's Johnny' scene. 

''Sorry, homme, but who are y'?'' Remy asked genuinely and a bit annoyed.

The kid looked at him questioningly, but quickly regained his cheerful mood. ''Very funny.''

Remy didn't think so. ''Do I look like 'm jokin'?'' 

The guy looked at him disbelievingly. ''I'm Pyro, mate.''

''Do I know you?'' Remy was getting increasingly irritated. 

''Know me? What's wrong with you? Bumped your head or something?'' Pyro laughed that maniacal-laugh of his and slapped Gambit on the shoulder. ''We thought you were dead. But when we didn't find your body...''

The kid was hallucinating, Remy was sure of it. And babbling like franticly. Without doubt this was the most annoying Australian Remy had ever encountered. Wait a second, ~Australian?~

Remy entered the mainly black and gray kitchen and saw the figure standing behind the oven. ''_You're_ cookin'? I'm eatin' out.''

''What's wrong with my cooking?'' The orange haired guy turned around away from the boiling pot of whateveritwas and faced Gambit, anger written on his face. 

Remy matched his glare. ''I like my food cooked not scorched.'' 

''Are you insulting my cooking?'' Insanity struck the guy. The fire from underneath the pot flew towards him and started to twirl around his hands. 

Remy backed away and changed his expression. ''Pyro, look out, homme. Y'r gonna burn somethin'.''

He let out a maniacal laugh. ''It's just a little fire.'' His eyes were set to raving psychotic madman.

Remy backed away some more until bumping into the table. ''Jus' don' come near m'.'' 

Pyro smiled, and laughed a bit of a healthier laugh. He stepped nearer to the cornered Cajun. ''Just joking!'' Gambit was not convinced. Not as long as fire was still circling the Australian. ''Don't worry mate, I _control_ fire, remember?'' Reassuringly, he slapped Remy on the chest. 

Instinctively, Remy reached for his chest. ''Y'r de one who burned m' chest.'' 

Pyro stopped talking. ''Still worked up about that? It was an accident, mate.'' He shook his head and continued talking. ''Wait 'till I tell Maggie you're alive...'' Pyro kept chattering, but Remy's thoughts were somewhere else. Were they housemates? It was all he could come up with. And who was Maggie?

~A girlfriend?.~ He shuddered to think.

''Welcome.'' The door was opened and Remy stepped in to the room. 

''Thanks. When can I leave?''

''Not in a long time.'' The white haired man that had led him there said. 

''Figures.'' He looked around. He could get out of there, easy. No more then ten minutes separated him from freedom.

''This will be your room.'' 

''Cozy.''

''Leave your bag here.'' Remy did. ''Come with me.'' Remy lay himself down on the bed. 

The man stared at him and motioned him to get up. ''Been a long trip. Turn off de lights on y'r way out.''

''Come with me, now.'' 

''Sorry, you mus' be mistaking me for a lackey. Wake me up tomorrow, an' we'll talk den.''

''If you do not come with me, it will not be _me_ regretting the consequences.''

Remy reluctantly stood up and walked behind the man. 

~ Guess not.~ Who was that man? Why were these memories being triggered? Too bad they consisted of only voices and blurry images. A headache was starting to form in the back of his head. More and more loose information popped up in his head, not forming anything, just making him dizzy. If only that irritant guy could stop talking. 

''...So I stood up to him.'' Pyro stated proudly. 

''Dat's very nice.'' Remy was too confused and too irritated to be able to listen to what that annoying guy had to say. More memories began flooding his mind. 

''These are your new…associates.'' The same white haired man pointed at three figures that sat in a dark everything-but-cozy den. 

Pryo was the first to speak up. ''Hi, mate.'' He shook Remy's hand. ''Good to have you around. Tell me you talk. Cos Petey here doesn't and Vic, well, can't even pronounce the word conversation, and it just drives me mad! I mean, I need dialogue, you know, human speech. So, where did he find you? I'm from Down Under...''

Remy interrupted. ''Name's Gambit. New Orleans.''

''Great. Another conversational wonder-boy.'' Pyro sighed. ''What's your power?''

''Gambit can convert the potential energy of inanimate matter to kinetic energy...'' The white haired man started. 

''In English.'' Pyro dryly commented. 

Gambit took a card from his pocket, closed in to the Australian, cornering him, and put the card near the guy's neck. ''I take a card. Charge it. Card go boom. End o' weirdo. End o' story.''

Pyro didn't dare moving. ''Ah. Interesting.'' He said fearfully. 

Good, at least he would not bother Remy anymore. 

Apparently this Pyro guy and him had never been real friends. He was right about being annoyed with the Australian. Speaking of which...

''...Oh and I checked the computer, but I couldn't find anything. Maybe you can take a look at it, cos I'm really curious why Maggie wanted it gone so bad...'''

Remy stopped listening again. It was hard to let memories come back to him and listening at the same time. And somehow the flood of memories always took priority. 

''An' y' need t' destroy it.'' Gambit asked with visible indignity. 

''Indeed.'' Same white haired man, same dark setting. This looked like an office. 

''What is it?'' Remy asked. 

''Non of your buisness.''

Remy should have been insulted, he didn't like being left out of information, but there wasn't much he could do. ''Great. Any chance we're gonna do dis de subtle way?'' He was still bothered. 

The white haired man raised his voice and spoke with anger. ''We have no time for subtlety. We must act fast and effective.''

Remy raised his hands and made a 'calm down' movement. ''Jus' askin', jus' askin'.'' 

Who was that man? Could it be an employer? Being a professional thief, the conversation sort of made sense. But did he live in the same house? It was odd.

Pyro tugged his sleeve. ''Well, come on, we gotta go back.''

More memories came to him. Blurry, dizzy, vague...A fight, but what the fight was about and against who he fought he could not make out. There was just one memory clearly visible in his mind. ''You left me t' die.'' He said matter-of-factly. 

Pyro let go of the sleeve and looked down in shame. ''Eh...yeah...sorry 'bout that.'' The sorrow didn't last longer than half a second, as he continued. ''So, where have you been hanging?''

Like Gambit was going to tell some nosey Australian he only remembered to dislike and who left him to die. ''Non o' y'r business.''

''Oh.'' It was silent for about ten seconds, then he looked up in shock. ''You're with Xavier, aren't you?'' Did this guy know Xavier? If only he could get rid of the headache the flood of memories was causing. He needed to focus and find out more, but he couldn't. He decided he would try and think about it later, right now he needed to be left alone. ''Look homme, yr presence is boderin' me. I suggest y' go an' leave m' be.''

Pyro's eyes went wide open. ''You are?! Man, that's bad. You _do_ remember that he is...''

Remy looked him straight in the eyes. ''Which part o' leave m' be didn't y' understand?''

Gambit seemed pretty serious. Pyro was honestly confused. ''Leave ya? Can't, mate. You gotta come back.''

''Don' think so.'' He wasn't about to go home with someone who had left him dying, whatever the reason, whatever the cause. 

''It's not like you have much choice.''

''De way I see it I have all de choice I need.'' He said as a thought stuck him hard. 

''Might I remind you that choice, my boy, is not a word in your current vocabulary.''

The low angry voice in his head startled him. But he didn't let it show. He glared at the orange haired guy that still had not left. 

''Okay, so you're not coming with me. Not a very bright idea if you ask me,'' Remy's glare did not diminish. ''But I see you've made up your mind. Got it. So, what do we do then?''

Remy snorted. ''We? Non. I. I ask de cards.'' He took out a card. His eyes lit up with anger and the ace of spades started glowing. ''Dat answer your question?'' Deep inside, Remy was stunned at his own action. The movement was based completely on instinct and he had no idea why he had done it. But it felt good and threateningly speaking, a burning ace of spades, generally seen as the card of death, was a pretty good one. 

Pyro, however, wasn't as startled as Gambit had hoped he would be. 

''Yeah.'' He simply nodded and almost...smiled? Of course, for a mad man it might not have been such a weird reaction. 

Pyro looked around and saw Rogue and Kitty coming out of a store. ''Well, gotta run.'' He left before being spotted. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_At night_

Remy hadn't told anyone of his encounter with Pyro. Somehow it seemed for the best. At least not until memories made sense. Why would he live with people he disliked? How did he end up with them? Why did he obey an old white haired man? What was the deal with the card? Why did it seem like a routine movement? So many questions. So many suspicions. He would think about it tomorrow. Recovering his memory was a pretty exhausting activity. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep. 

****************************************

A/N He's so confused. Should've listened to Pyro but couldn't. All those memories bombarding his mind. Po' li'l boy. 

If the chapter is too confusing, tell me. It's kinda supposed to be a bit confusing though… 

Any suggestions for an Aussie accent are welcome. 

Well, I'm thinking about giving Romyness a try in the next few chapters. Bear in mind my idea of romance is a pizza and a bad movie, so suggestions or ideas are welcome. And do warn me if I get too mushy or corny. I must never get too mushy or corny. Never. 

Review, or I'll cry and I'll be handing you the water damage paycheck. :P


	9. When I was so much younger

Disclaimer: I've got a little black book with my poems in. Got a bag with a toothbrush and a comb in. But no characters. 

Star-of-Chaos Yeah, finally. I tried updating chapter eight for days. Okay, two days...so much for dramatics. Putting Pyro in the kitchen, that's probably like putting Edward Scissorhands in the porcelain cabinet; not a very bright idea...:)

Andi I'm over it...no I'm not. I received 108 messages over night back then. All with the same review over and over agian. Ack! Maybe ff thought I would sue and gave me lots of reviews to make it up to me. Not working. I get that too.

Piotr's girl Way over my head, there. The princess bride? Dunno, me not so familiar with. Rhett Butler? The guy from gone with the wind or somethin? Gah, no I can't make Gambit like that...but I might...:)

Streetwise Girl Yeah, confused and headached. And no sign of it getting easier on him...

Enchantedlight Adding Romyness as much as I can. It's kinda difficult, though. Sometimes I just can't help but wondering why Gambit would fall for Rogue. Her crush, I can understand....but his...

Ishandahalf Bad guys knowing could mess up a thing or two, but don't worry, there'll be plenty o' surprise to go round. 

Lladyred01 Indeed wid style. That's from the tas, right? Bit o' charm, bit o' style, and voila; Gambit a la carte. I moved along the plot? That's a very nice way to put it....Thanx!

Leann Whole life? I see a few gaps, which are pretty important for the story...It's good he's with Xavier and not Magsie, because Magsie would surely be...annoyed, to say the least. 

Bad-girl4 Pyro is highly flammable. Which is generally not seen as a good trait. You like flashbacks; here's more. Much more. 

Dark Elf3 Ah, yes, Romy...makes me wish I hadn't promised it...Nah, I'll have a go. Hope you like it.

Rachel (Or Chere) He's gonna get there, some day. About your review of my one-shot: I can't put in a second chapter, cos it would be anti-climatic and against the one-shot policy. :) But I am thinking of new one-shots or short fics. And I also got some new ideas for fics when this one and 'if you can't beat them' are done. So, do not worry...

T. Pizza and a bad movie is good, but not Romy, well not Remy anyway. I'll have them go out for proper dinner in stead, more in Gambit's style, don't you think?

Yersi Fanel Well, he doesn't exactly remember Magneto, he remembers a white haired guy but maybe he'll get there someday. :)

A/N Lots o' Guild in this here story I'm about to unfold from now on. I'm guessing everyone is more or less familiar with the Guilds, but do ask if I get too misty. For those of you all too familiar with the Guilds and Gambit's history with them, this is slightly different. 

*******************************************************************

_When I was so much younger_

Fissie

A perfect night. She really was something to look at. Stunning blonde, beautiful eyes and that body...

''Remy? What are you starin' at?''

''Jus' admirin' de view chere. De sunset, de beach, de rocks.'' ~De girl lyin' dere.~

''You didn't by any chance stare at that girl lying there, did y'?''

''What girl? Oh, dat girl. She don' even compare t' y', chere.'' He smiled, they kissed. A perfect night.

Remy woke up from a nice memory. That was a nice change for once. Couldn't all his memories be clear and nice? 

He got up, washed, dressed himself and roamed through the mansion. No one was there. Supposedly, the kids had gone to school. It was Monday after all. 

He walked down the stairs to the kitchen, driven by a certain need to drink insanely strong coffee. It seemed like a perfect kind of craving for a Monday morning. 

Xavier was reading the newspaper and writing down some notes when Remy came in. ''Morn'n.'' More coherent vocabulary was not to be expected. Remy wasn't quite awake yet. 

''Good morning. Have you slept well?''

''Oui.'' He poured himself a cup and tasted the coffee. Not as insanely strong as he'd like, but good enough. He was too lazy to make a new batch anyway. ''What's you writin'?''

''A little speech I have to give in a few days.''

Remy started examining the contents of the fridge. He was tempted to go though Logan's cabinet like he had that first day, there was some whiskey in there that would taste real good in his coffee, but since the professor was there he decided against it. The food in the fridge would have to do. He didn't feel like anything sweet, but didn't much feel like making himself bacon and eggs, so he settled for a slice of left over pizza that was kept in tin foil. He smelled at it and examined it to make sure it was still edible. Smelled fine, he saw no visible mould, perfect. Not bothering to put in on a plate, he sat down and started eating.

''Bout what?'' He asked after taking a bite from his cold slice of pizza. 

The professor looked at him a bit oddly but answered. ''About the relation of mutants with humans.'' Was that kid really eating days old cold pizza?

''What about it?''

''You do not remember what the situation is like?'' Xavier hadn't really discussed what it was his school existed for, other than as place where mutants learned to control and use their powers, because he feared anything he would say about their fights against mutant haters and such would bring back memories of Magneto. 

''Yah. Mos' humans don' like mutants much.''

''His _name_ is Remy!'' His anger filled voice filled the study. 

''He's one o' dem muties.'' One of the men said. 

''I noticed.'' Remy heard his father say. 

''You've brought a curse to our Guild. He'll kill us all!'' That was another man's voice. 

''You don't even believe that yourself.''

''It's a demon's chile.''

''He's a ten-year-old, homme, who's been living in the streets all his life. And I am going to change that.''

''It's madness.'' A third man shouted. 

''You have nothing to say about the matter...'' 

All four men suddenly heard a slight thud coming from behind the doors of the liquor cabinet. ''What was that?'' 

Xavier saw the young man baring a fearful expression on his face. He wondered what it was he was thinking of. Could it be mutant hate directed towards him? He was tempted to take a peek, but decided against it. 

Jean-Luc opened the door and saw a little boy looking up to him with pleading eyes and a broken bottle. ''Remy?''

''Sorry.'' He half expected to be slapped and punished for breaking the bottle and having eavesdropped on their conversation. 

''How'd y' get in here, fils?'' He had been there a three weeks now and that man already called him his son. Remy really didn't want to screw up, he was getting used to this house. He was getting comfortable.

''Heard y' comin' in an' hid.'' He whispered, still ready to run as fast as he could. 

One of the men got ready to slap the kid for eavesdropping but Jean-Luc's firm hand stopped the man in time. ''An' we didn' even notice anythin'.'' He laughed. ''So young an' already so talented. Remy, I'm proud o' you.'' A bit stunned but Remy managed a little smile as he stood up from the cabinet and handed the broken bottle to his now father. ''Go get a towel an' we'll clean dis mess.'' The man gave him a good-hearted grin and patted the kid's head. Suddenly his smile turned into a frightening glare as he stared down at the bottle Remy had given him. ''Y' broke de bottle o' Armangnac.!''

Remy decided to run as fast as little legs could carry him. 

Remy smiled. 

''Remy? Are you alright?''

''Jus' remembered somethin'.''

''May I ask what?''

Remy saw no harm in it. ''Remembered some people were not so happy wid a, what he call me, 'demon chile' hangin' round.''

''Demon child?''

Remy shrugged. ''Makes kinda sense. Wid dese eyes.''

''That's hardly an excuse to call a child a demon.''

''True. Mon pere thought de same. Taught whoever called m' dat a good lesson.'' Remy smiled at that, he did remember his father showing that man a good lesson making a problem about his son being a mutant. More than once. 

''You remember him?''

''Faintly.'' That was a big lie. But it was no use telling Xavier who and where his father was if he couldn't go back to him anyway. At least not until he had resolved the entire puzzle that was his past. And being a thief, he doubted his father would appreciate being named to strangers. ''What's you got so far?'' Remy took the note from Xavier and started reading. ''We must strife f'r a world in which mutants and humans can live togeder...'' He snorted. 

''You do not believe so?'' Xavier asked. A child who had been called demon should be the first to agree with him to fight for equality, shouldn't he? Of course, he had been with Magneto, so maybe his views differed. 

''We are all equal...'' He snorted again and chuckled, slightly bitter, at the rest of the sentence. 

''Well, don't you believe mutants and humans are equal?'' He cringed inwardly, knowing Magneto thought of mutants as a more advanced species, but had to ask. ''Are you thinking of the term Homo Superior, used for mutants?''

''Homo Superior?'' The term didn't seem very familiar with him. And in the few days he had spent with these people he had learned enough to find the term pretty stupid. ''Kurt teleportin' when he sneezes, Rogue not bein' able t' touch, you bein' bald. How's dat superior?''

Xavier wanted to comment but decided to stick to the point. ''I do not agree with that term either. We are after all, I believe, all humans, all the same species.'' 

Remy thought for a bit, as if to remember his own views on the matter. ''Same species, oui. But not de same.'' He remembered a comment he had made once. ''Like rottweilers an' poodles.''

Xavier smiled at the comparison and dared asking. ''Who's who?''

Remy looked at him, shrugged off the answer he had in mind and continued. ''No matter. We're not de same.''

''But does that mean we have to be treated differently? In this speech I try to make people understand not to fear us, not to hate us. To understand us. There's growing hate and it needs to be stopped. Surely you will agree with me.''

''Don' really remember carin' much 'bout de subject, mon ami.'' He shrugged it off, but didn't seem so sure about his answer, Xavier was sure of it. So he continued to elaborate his views on the mutant issue. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Maggie's...sorry, Magneto's liar_

''Guess who I saw at the mall yesterday.'' A more than just simply excited Pyro burst into the quiet den and jumped on the sofa where his teammate was sitting..

Colossus didn't even look up from his book. ''Gambit.'' He said dryly.

''How'd you know?'' Pyro took a match and lit the fireplace. 

''The look in your eyes.'' He still didn't take his eyes off the book. 

The fire started roaring a bit too much, which was a clear sign that the Australian was getting annoyed. Or happy, it's hard to tell, but in this case annoyed. Extremely annoyed. ''You make it sound like I'm a lovesick sheila.''

''Oh.'' Colossus had just discovered the light enjoyments of sarcasm.

''I'm not!'' Fire started to dance around him but he quickly calmed himself. ''Just happy to see my best friend is all right.''

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The afternoon had reached and Xavier, Strom, Hank and Logan sat in the den drinking coffee. Remy was also there, by the window, reading a book Xavier told him to read after their little talk about equality. It was a pretty boring book and he was looking at the trees outside more than reading it. 

Rogue and Kitty came in. 

''We're back.'' Rogue said and looked at the Cajun in the windowsill. 

''Hi.''

He beamed her a smile sat up straight and forgot all about the book. ''Hello, chere.'' 

She approached the window and looked at him. An examining look.  

''You look much better wearing that.'' Rogue wasn't really talking to him, she was just assessing that she had made a good choice. Truthfully, she had to admit that she had great taste in picking out clothes for him.  

He grinned. ''My good looks ain' nothin' t'do wid clothes, chere. You should know.'' The comment was loaded with double entendre and he had made no attempt to hide it. Rogue instantly blushed, underneath all that makeup and wished no one had heard that comment. Unfortunately everyone in the room had heard him and saw her blushing. Wolverine almost choked on his coffee Kitty's jaw had dropped a few inches and the rest of the adults gave both Southerners very peculiar looks.  

Rogue tried to save the situation before Wolverine regained breath. ''So, you got used to the shoes yet?'' Now he couldn't possibly make an embarrassing comment on that. Could he? 

''Oui.'' Rogue was happy to see no comment came, but Remy wasn't yet through talking. ''Why're not wearin' y'r dress?'' It was an innocent question. It deserved a true answer. 

''I'm saving it for a special occasion.''

''Dinner wid me special enough?''

Okay, he was determined to embarrass her today. Well, she wouldn't be beaten just like that. ''No.'' She said casually. ''Dinner at KFC is not special enough.''

He put a hand to his heart. ''Chere, y' wound m'. I'd never take y' dere.''

''And nothing Cajun.''

''Okay. Can do.''

''No French food.''

''Right.''

''No Mexican.''

''Chere, 'f y' jus' wan' take-away Chinese jus' say so. I don' care what we eat 'f I get t' see y' in dat dress again.''

She arched her eyebrows. ''That sounds pretty desperate.'' 

Remy inched closer. ''Y' haven't heard what I'd do t' see y' widout de dress.'' The adults petrified. Oh yeah, the guy had made it his daytime job to embarrass her; she just knew it. But she couldn't let it show. So, she did what she did best. She punched him in the stomach. 

''Dat mean were on f'r dinner?'' Remy tried to sound casual, but he didn't really succeed. ~Note t' self; don' ever stand dat close t' her 'f y'r gonna say somethin' like dat ever agian.~ 

''At seven. Meat me in the hall. Don't be late.'' Now, don't ask why she agreed to a date, because she didn't even know that herself. But she did. She smiled, seeing the Cajun in pain, and made one last cocky comment. ''You do look real smart in that.'' 

''You're looking real smart, cher.'' The girl in front of him was tying his tie as he stood in front of the mirror, wearing his Armani suit they had bought a few days ago for the dance. He was not happy. 

''Can' I wear m' armor under it?''

''It's just a party.'' 

''Dat ever stop dem?''

''This is different. You're here with me.''  She explained.

''Dat ever stop dem?''

''They won't do anythin'. They won't even know we were there.''

He took her hands and looked her in the eyes. ''Belle, y' might not have noticed, but our families know 'bout us.''

''No they don'. We've kept dis well hidden.''

''Y' think m' pere don' know 'bout dis? Y'r naïve. M' pere probably knows, your pere probably knows, oh de entire New Orleans underground probably knows by now.''

She pulled herself out of his grasp and continued tying the tie. ''My brother doesn't know.''

''Yah, your broder is a...''

''Shut your mouth 'bout my brother, cher.'' She sneered. ''I'm trying to get that tie straight. Need I remind you what else I can do wid it?'' 

Confused Remy left the room and headed for his own room. He really needed to know what the deal was with this party, with the dance. It was the same girl from his other memories and the same Armani suit. He had remembered having worn that when someone threatened his life for making advances at his sister. This was the girl. ~Belle.~ That was her name. So, he had gone to the dance with this girl, ~Belle~, with Belle and he had been threatened by her brother there. If only he could remember more details of it. It seemed like an important memory, somehow. It was pretty obvious they weren't supposed to be seeing each other. Both their parents knew, he said that, and the entire New Orleans underground...both their parents...She knew his father was a Thief...~de New Orleans underground~... And he knew his father would not like them dating. What did that make her? It was at the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't recall.

  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kitty was on the verge of exploding. She had heard the conversation between Remy and Rogue and she needed to know if she got it right. She just needed to know. 

So as soon as they reached their room she yelled in a screeching voice. ''You saw him naked!'' It was supposed to be a question, but it didn't really come out that way. 

''Yeah. So?''

''Wow. Naked.'' More intelligent words did not find her mouth. 

Rogue shrugged and opened her closet. ''Yeah. Naked. So? It's nothing special. You can see on TV every day.''

Kitty grinned slyly. ''After midnight on, like, the adult channel?'' 

Rogue shook her head lightly while taking out her new dress. ''Animal Planet.'' She said dryly. ''Now will you get out? I gotta get ready for dinner.''

''Oh yeah, your date.''

''It's not a date. It's dinner.'' She placed the dress on her bed. 

''In a nice restaurant.''

''Wouldn't bet on it.'' Rogue took some shoes from a drawer that she thought would fit perfectly with the dress.

''With a charming Cajun.''

''An annoying Cajun.'' 

''That you totally have the hots for.''

''That's not true!'' 

''You're not fooling me, girl.''

''Get out!'' One of the shoes in her hands made it's way towards Kitty, who luckily was able to phase through the door just in time. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Remy had been waiting in the hall for five minutes now, and his mind was floating again. 

He really did love his life. This seventeen-year-old thief had it all, and this was one of the best things he could think of. Sneaking in to that house to meet his girl. The thrill of knowing that if he were discovered they would slice him into little pieces and serve him to the gators. The excitement of seeing her reading a book and trying to get as close to her without waking her from her trance. It felt almost felt better than the rewarding kiss he got when he succeeded to reach her. It was the thrill of the moment and this boy was a thrill seeker.

''Hello, Belle.'' 

Rogue came down the stairs. She wore that black and red Japanese-like dress with black leather heels. No excess jewelry and, to Remy's enjoyment, no excess makeup. 

She smirked at his open staring. ''What are you waiting for, Cajun?'' 

He took her arm. ''Chere, y'r carriage awaits.''

They reached the garage. Remy stepped up on Logan's bike and started it. 

''Step on up, chere, don' wan' be late.''

Rogue hesitated. It wasn't Wolverine's style to lend anyone his bike. And certainly not to that Cajun. And most certainly not to that Cajun who was using it for a date with her. ~It's not a date.~ ''Are you sure Wolverine lend you his bike?''

~Lend, lend. What is 'to lend'?~ ''Oui. No problem.''

Well, she wouldn't be the one in trouble if Wolverine noticed the bike missing. ''Alright.''

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The road was not something Remy was particularly paying much attention to. He was too busy trying to figure out what that stupid dance was all about. He needed to know. ~LeBeau, y'r an idiot. Goin' out on a date an' all y' can do is brood bout some stupid mem'ry.~ He sighed. Why couldn't he just think of nice things? Like that kiss he remembered this morning.

''He said he saw him _kiss_ Marius' daughter.''

''Wonderful!''

''Dat's not wonderful, Mattie. He's a Thief, she's an Assassin.''

''And what better way to bring the Guilds together then with love?''

''It's not love. It was just a kiss. It's a juvenile crush.''

''He's not a child anymore, Jean-Luc. He's sixteen.'' Jean-Luc sighed. ''Talk to Marius.''

''Y' mean I should talk to an Assassin 'bout his daughter being involved wid my son, cos o' a li'l kiss? Dat be suicide.''

''He will listen to reason.''

On top of the stairs a young man was seriously worried about his life. His father couldn't seriously want to talk to Marius Boudreaux. Could he? It would be the end of his life. He had just kissed the girl, well at least as far as his father knew. 

~Assassins? Thieves? Oh man. Belle's de daughter of de Assassin Guild Patriarch, Marius Boudreaux.~ He started remembering the feud between their families, more or less. ~An' I kissed an Assassin when I was sixteen.~ His mind began to rearranges all memories. ~Dat dance, dat mus've been when I was seventeen or eighteen.~ So, if he kissed her at sixteen that meant that he had continued seeing her even after his father found out about the kiss. They had kept their relation a secret, but, their fathers being Thief and Assassin Patriarch, how secret could things have ever remained? 

Slowly, he started understanding his fear for that dance. If the Assasins would see them together, things would not end in a nice group hug. This made him wonder about why on earth he agreed to go to that dance in the first place. ~Did I have a death wish or somethin'?~

Rogue noticed Remy's sudden reckless driving and wondered if he had some sort of death wish. She tugged his coat. ''Is something wrong?'' She shouted.

They danced. His suit felt too sloppy, he would've much preferred wearing that armor under it. He could just sense al those eyes piercing into his back. He could feel al those infrared dots on his neck. He could sense Marius' dagger piercing his heart.

Why did he agree to come here? Why did he go to these extents to be with her? He always enjoyed being with her, but why risk his life. ~Love?~ Did he love her? Did they love each other? 

''Remy? Is something wrong?'' She looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes. 

''Nothin'. Jus' thinkin'.'' He managed a small smile.

''Y' mean broodin'.'' She stated, but she didn't mention anything else and they continued dancing. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

They pulled over to a nice crowded restaurant after a half an hour drive. 

''A Spanish restaurant?'' Rogue commented with slight sarcasm as Remy parked the bike. 

Remy shrugged. ''It's not Mexican.''

''Bienvendios.'' the two youngsters approached the patron and he greeted them. 

''G'day t' y' too.''

''You have reservations?'' (A/N once again trouble in accent land. Just imagine the accent, okay? You know, fat r, an h that sounds more like a Spanish j.)

''Yah. LeBeau, f'r two.''

He looked in his reseravtion book and put a cross in front of 'LeBeau, mesa para dos'. ''Muy bien. Pasen por aqui, por favor, dis way.'' He led them through a busy maze of tables to a very nice spot close to the window. It wasn't a particularly romantic restaurant, but the candles and the red and yellow background made it radiate a warm ambience. 

''Can I get you anything to drink?'' He placed the wine chart in front of Remy who opened the chart. ''May I recommend de Rioja of 1999?'' (A/N Have no idea if that's a good year, let's suppose it is.)

''Sounds good t' me. Chere?''

''Ah'll stick t' water.''

''Come on, live a li'l.''

''Water.'' She insisted. 

Remy turned to the patron. ''Y' heard de girl.''

''I'll sent a waiter wid de menus in a moment.'' The patron left and the two mutants were left alone. Now they had to start a conversation. 

''So, the professor gave you money for this?'' She asked. She found it a bit strange but she could imagine Xavier doing such a thing. 

''No. Wolverine did.''

''Wolverine?'' Now Rogue was even more surprised. First he lend him his bike and now it turned out he lend him money too. She found that very hard to believe. 

''Oui. We went t' Harry's a few days back. Played some poker. Won some money.'' ~Stole some wallets.~ 

Rogue arched an eyebrow. ''Enough to pay for all this?''

''Oui.''

A waiter came around with the menus. Dinner could now officially start. 

They laughed and ate and drank and talked and ate and laughed and talked...Nah, not really. But they did talk about everything trivial they could come up with and they did share some laughs. There were no painful silences and hardly any verbal assaults. 

~Never thought Ah'd have so much to talk about. Especially to some Cajun swamp rat.~ A good looking Cajun swamp rat. He looked up at her, saw her staring and smiled at her. She felt a tingling feeling in her stomach. ~Maybe it's the food.~ Right. ~Who am Ah kidding.~ No one. Kitty's words played in her head; 'that you, like, totally have the hots for'. Her stomach seemed to agree with Kitty. Could she be right? ~Damn. This is not good.~

The food was great and the wine was sweet. But the girl in front of him was even sweeter. She acted much nicer than at the mansion. ~Almost amiable.~ And she looked great. ~Beautiful.~ And she laughed ~like an angel.~ Cliche, but true. He felt her staring at him and gave her his most charming smile. She smiled back at him. She probably didn't intent it to, but her smile was sensual, sexy, inviting and ~damn hot.~ Yes. He was very familiar with the feeling he was currently experiencing. ~'M fallin' in love.~ Oh yeah, that feeling too. ~Merde.~ He would also not be able to leave the table right now. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

They came home way past curfew that night and like a true gentlemen Remy walked Rogue to her room. 

''Ah had a great time.''

''So did I, chere.''

This was the painful silence right before the kiss, which obviously in this case would not come. Remy did not agree with that. He inched closer and she flinched.

''Don't. You know what'll happen.''

He just smiled and placed a careful but definite kiss on top of her head. 

''Good night.'' 

''Good night.''

He left.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Remy lay on the bed, not being able to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the Thieves and Assassins. There was something important missing. The dance, him being kicked out. What was he missing out on?

''Forgive m', chere.'' The pain in his voice was very evident. He knew this was the last time he would sneak into her room. 

''I can't.'' Tears filled her eyes. 

''Please.''

''Don', Remy. I can't forgive y'. You know that.''

''Yah. I know where your loyalties gotta be.'' He sounded harsher than he meant to. ''But where is your heart?''

''I...I don't know. Where's yours?''

''Dead.'' He grabbed his duffel and left. Whatever came next was not for him to decide. He left not ever to come back. Fate was not being kind to him...His fate...

~Damn.~ The pieces of his past were starting to fall into place and Remy did not enjoy the places they were falling in to.

********************************************

A/N Wow, this was a pretty long chapter. Now, I've read this over and over till I got tired of it. So, if you find any plot holes or things that are just too unclear, tell me and I'll try to make a clear summary or something.

And the reason I didn't elaborate the dinner was because I didn't feel like filling pages with 'how was school today?' 'what did you do today?' 'what's your favorite *insert random noun here*'. They had fun and that's what it's all about. :)

Review and I shall continue this tale of confusion.


	10. Just doing what comes natural

Disclaimer: I didn't do it. I didn't steal anything. I'm just playing. See? Borrowing...

Lyranfan (review from chapter eight) 'Maggie' is my pathetic excuse to be able to leave Gambit confused. See if Pyro would have called him Magsie or Mags, it would've been much more obvious. And I didn't want it to be obvious, hence Maggie was born. Luckily you came to your senses. :)

Star-or-Chaos Yeah, me too. I liked that line too, after I wrote I went like, wow, that sounds pretty good. :)

Dark Elf3 We all do, don't we? Nah, I know what's going to happen, sort of. More or less. Something like that. In that direction...

Epona This whole fic is based on flashbacks, I kinda liked that idea. Remy has to be funny, it's his obligation in my fics.

Chere My thoughts exactly. Oh yeah, Remy's realizing all right... I wasn't so sure about that scene at first, but I put it in anyway, and I'm really happy you liked it.

Shadow-Spider What's with the hand? You think you're a Jedi or something?...*zap* I must write more, I must write more... 

Weapon X 61 (review from chapter 1, 3) Bowl. *buries head in shame* Me English not know so good. Me not from around. Me changed it. ;) Thanks. 

Ishandahalf better off, yeah probably, but a lot less interesting. Imagine a Remy-remembers-his-past without an interesting past: ''Hey I just remembered my past.'' ''And?'' ''Nah, that's it.'' Pretty short story. :) More Romy right here.

T. It's an inner brain system of his, he has to. You gotta love that guy. I know I do.

Rogue14 Okay, you got it.

Leann Oh, he's gonna smack himself against a wall after what he'll remember this chapter...

Streetwise Girl And it's gonna get a whole lot more interesting too... 

Minion Sure okay, just so long as you review I'm not complaining. Thanx!

Piotr's girl Eh...Pyro's the bad guy in this story so I don't think I'm going to pair him up with anyone. Don't be sad, there's a but to this. But (see?) I'm sort of thinking of another story and I can pair him up with someone there, so just give me ideas. Hope I didn't disturb your sugar high...

A/N Enjoy the repost.

********************************************************

_Just doing what comes natural _

Fissie

Remy did fall asleep, eventually. A nice dreamless sleep. He wished he could sleep like that for much longer, but somehow at six in the morning he found himself wide-awake again. He had a cruel biological clock. 

He stared at the alarm clock and the memories from the previous night came back to him. He couldn't help but thinking about it. Why did his family kick him out? What was the reason? He wished he knew. He needed to know. Everything, every detail. He kept staring at the red digits in front of his face and tried to concentrate. He had to know; he had to remember.

They were still dancing. He had to admit that after two hours of peacefulness he was starting to feel at ease. Maybe, just maybe he had been a bit too paranoid about the whole ordeal. Maybe her family trusted her not to get involved with a Thief ever after that first warning. Maybe their families didn't know that they never stopped seeing each other. Maybe...

His thoughts were interrupted. ''You die now!'' A figure approached him without minding the crowd around them and grabbed his collar. 

Remy supposed the guy wouldn't dare doing anything in such plain view and with Belle near, so his comment was cocky. ''Mind gettin' off me? Dis is a new shirt.''

''How dare you make advances on my sister!'' The man was raging mad. 

~Advances? Homme, what we be doin' goes far beyond advances.~ He grinned inwardly, but he made sure he had an expression of innocence and surprise on his face. ''Me? Advances? What y' talkin' 'bout?''

''You don't fool me, Thief!'' A knife appeared in his hand and the guy aimed it at his heart. 

This time the memory was much clearer. 

Remy escaped the man's clutches and ran outside as fast as he could. He heard the guy shooting at him. 

Belle had apperantly followed them outside too because he heard her shouting at her brother. ''Julien! Don'!'' She sounded pretty menacing and if it were Remy she was shouting at he would have listened to her. Julien, however, was oblivious of any warning. The guy just kept firing at the running Thief. It was hardly in the Assassin way of doing things, Assassins were always subtle and delicate, but Julien was a pretty messed up kid and a lousy Assassin, so...

Remy kept on running, into the forest, into the swamp. Julien didn't loose track of him. 

When he knew he was out of the public's sight he leaped up to a branch of a tree made a flip, jumped back on the floor and threw a charged button from his shirt at Julien's hand. Remy knew better than using his mutant powers in front of any people to see, but when no one was around he would never hesitate to use them. The gun Julien had held in his hand dropped to the floor. For a second, Julien didn't know what to do. 

Remy cocked his head and grinned at the hopeless Assassin. ''Y' know, f'r an Assassin y'have a lousy aim.'' He knew he shouldn't taunt the man, but he just loved doing it. 

''Shut your mouth!'' Julien shouted in rage. Remy saw a dart in leaving his hand and flying towards his arm. He reacted in milliseconds, grabbing the dart in mid-air, and flinging it back at Julian. The dart hit the Assassin's arm as he fell to the floor screaming and trembling. 

Remy just stood there phased and helpless. ~It's jus' a dart...~ 

The clock in front of him said it was seven o'clock now. So the wide-awake and shocked Cajun decided to go downstairs and make himself some serious breakfast. ~An' t' smoke a serious cigarette.~ He needed to calm down. Nervousness killed the cat.  

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Remy went downstairs expecting to be the only one awake. But it being seven o'clock on a Monday morning meant that everyone was slowly waking up, washing up, eating breakfast, talking and hurrying for school. 

Remy entered the kitchen. ''Morn'n'.'' He said to the people there. Apparently his vocal chords did not yet agree with him being awake. 

''Good morning.'' Rogue said absentmindedly. She was reading the newspaper with much interest. Well, interest...Kitty hadn't stopped nagging her about how the date had gone and a simple 'nothing' would not suffice. Rogue, like always, didn't feel like talking about the dinner at all and so she had started reading the newspaper with uncanny interest. 

Kitty was almost squealing with excitement. Rogue never ever said good morning. To anyone. But she had said good morning to Remy. In her mind this could only mean one thing. 

Rogue looked up to Kitty in annoyance. ''Kitty. Stop squealing like an idiot.''

Kitty couldn't help herself anymore. ''I just think it's so cute!'' She screeched.

Rogue glared daggers at her and she composed herself again. Slightly. 

Remy wisely decided not to say anything to Rogue. He could think of a million things that would make her blush, but he didn't feel like being punched again. So instead of making comments about their date yesterday, he grabbed an apple and a cup of coffee and directed himself towards the table to sit down. Then Logan entered the kitchen. In mid-stride Remy turned around and headed for the door to the garden, which coincidentally was exactly opposite to the door Logan had come in through. Eating breakfast outside seemed like a very good idea right now.

''Hold it, Cajun.'' Logan snarled. 

Oh yes, being outside right now was a perfect and brilliant idea. Especially when it meant being far away from a man with a code name 'Wolverine'. Remy began running.

''Is something wrong?'' Storm asked Logan in her usual serene voice.

''The kid ruined my bike.'' Logan growled and ran after Gambit. 

Rogue looked up. ~Ruined?~ She hadn't noticed anything. Of course, she didn't know that 'ruining a bike' is biker's slang for 'slightly scratching a bike invisibly for the human eye'. Bikers are sensitive people. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Having survived morning, Gambit decided to spend this afternoon set up a nice plan for a jewel theft. He needed to remember his basic skills and started remembering certain other breaking and entering activities. 

''Like dis.'' Gambit whispered in the dark. The lock to the metal door made a small click-sound and Gambit opened it. Amazing are the miracles a simple paperclip could perform. 

The figure next to him shrugged. ''Why don't we just burn down the door?'' Pyro didn't get the point. 

Remy sighed. ''Cos den chances o' gettin' out undetected will diminish significantly.'' He closed and locked the door again. ''Now, you try.'' Remy had decided that Pyro needed lessons in thieving. And what better teacher than a Master Thief?

''Okay...'' Pyro took a lock-pick and started fiddling the lock. After ten minutes he still hadn't gotten any further. ''Damn!''

Remy motioned the Australian to be quiet. They didn't want to disturb anyone. ''Patience, mon ami.''

Pyro calmed himself and continued fiddling and poking the lock. 

After five more minutes and a hundred more whispered curses the lock clicked open. ''I did it!'' 

''Shh.'' They entered the room. ''Now, dis is de computer. Turn it on.'' Pyro sat down behind the desk and turned the computer on. 

''It's got a password.'' He said while looking up at Gambit. ''What are you doing?''

Remy looked at the many books on the bookshelves in the room. ''If I were Maggie: a delirious mutant wid a severe superiority complex, what would I use as password?'' He passed a finger by the books. ''Can' be a series o' numbers, too obvious.'' His gaze traveled another shelf. He spotted a potentially interesting book, called 'Atlas of the nervous system'. He took it and opened it. ''I'd want it t' be some long an' difficult name, impossible t' remember. And, narcissistic as I am, it will have somethin' t' do wid de center o' de world, me.'' His eyes fell on the section 'Cerebellum.' From the little cared about mutations he had learned that the mutation of many mutants sprung from the cerebellum. ''An' since I think I'm smarter den everyone else, I use a latin term.'' His gaze fell on a word, highlighted with yellow marker pen. Try 'corpus cerebelli'.''

Pyro typed in the words. ''Acces denied.'' The computer voice sounded. 

Remy smiled. ''Figures. Too easy, non?'' He looked at another highlighted word. ''Try 'lobus flocculonodularis'.'' 

Pyro gazed up to Remy and raised his eyebrows. ''You just made that word up, right?'' Remy shook his head. Pyro sighed. ''Spell it?''

''Here.'' Remy handed the book over and Pyro typed in the words. 

''Acces granted.'' The voice said. 

''Hooray for self-centered idiots.'' Remy grinned at the small victory, took the book and placed it back on the shelf.

Pyro took a pen and a piece of paper. ''Don't put it away yet, mate. I have to write it down. Might prove useful.'' 

Remy didn't. In stead he spelled it out for him. ''Lobus. Flocculonodularis. Floc. Cu. Lon. O. Du. Laris.''

Pyro wrote it down and shook his head in amazement. ''You memorized it?''

''Course, only save place t' keep it.'' 

Remy almost laughed at the irony of that memory. He had taught that insane Aussie one or two tricks about breaking and entering, and what better place to start than in one's own home and someone else's room. ~Poor Maggie.~ He smiled. Maybe him and Pyro had been friends at some point after all. They probably had been. 

But no matter that now, he remembered his basic skills and that was the most important thing. Now all he needed was a target. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

He grabbed something to drink and a banana from the kitchen and went down to Xavier's office. There he installed himself for an afternoon behind the main computer. He surfed around the Internet searching about jewels and such until he came across a very, very interesting page. Christie's Auction Homepage. He almost started drooling.

~Let's see.~ He started searching the data base and found what he was looking for. ~Oh. Nice jewels.~ He clicked. ~Up f'r auction next week. Dat means dey're probably in de vaults dere already.~ He smiled. ~Real nice.~ He figured he might as well go for the big score. The idea appealed to him. A lot. Memories about successful heists and perfect thefts came back to him. He loved being him. 

Remy was standing in front of the Heart of the Loire; one of the biggest diamonds in the world. And it was all his. He had charmed his way into the high society. He had dined with the richest people in Paris. He had danced and talked and smoked cigars. He had snuck out without anyone noticing and this was his prize. He didn't have much time so he had to proceed quickly. All security had been evaded and all that separated him from that diamond was a large think glass cubicle that protected it. Usually he didn't like using his powers, but he had to leave his trench home, he didn't want to risk being caught and he was feeling lazy. So he traced his finger by the glass in a circular movement. The circle of glass exploded slightly and Remy pushed it in. Gingerly he took the jewel and placed it in a small velvet bag. Style was everything. 

He was such a slimy little rat. He loved it. He had them all fooled, they thought he was part of the establishment and now...they'd never know who did it. 

He heard footsteps closing in; he'd have to get out of there fast. Before making an elegant exit through the window and over the rooftops, he placed an ace of spades, his trademark card, where the jewel used to be. He smiled again; it was perfect. The card gave it that little bit extra. It had style, flair, cockiness, a ha-ha-I-tricked-you-all air to it and arrogant certainty that he would not be caught. He wouldn't be. 

~Dat's it.~ Remy knew just what he needed to do. He nodded to himself clicked a few times. He took a bite of the banana and glanced at the screen satisfied. ~Oh yes.~ He brought the long drink glass to his mouth and hit the 'enter' button. 

Xavier was headed towards his office. It was time for the weekly report meeting with Logan, Ororo and Hank. Before entering the study, Xavier spotted Remy sitting in his office, with a glass of water in his hands, checking the computer. 

''Remy?'' He entered the room. 

Remy quickly hit a key and gulped down the glass. ''Hi.'' He said as calm as he could. 

Wolverine entered the room as well. He sniffed and looked at the glass. 

''Is that my vodka, kid?'' First his bike than his vodka, that kid was playing with fire. And two sets of adamantium claws.  

''Might be.'' It was, actually. 

Xavier was concerned with other matters. ''What are you doing on my computer?'' He tried not to sound angry, but he did not appreciate students using his computer without permission. 

''Scott said he found no data on m'. Jus' recheckin'.'' He managed to sound trustworthy and truthfully. His natural shields prevented Xavier from noticing his lie and the aroma of the strong vodka that now surrounded him prevented Logan from smelling the lie. 

''And?'' Xavier asked. 

''Nothin' so far.''

Xavier decided to tell the youngster. ''I normally don't allow students to use my computer just like that.''

''Oh. Sorry.'' Remy sounded slightly disappointed. He got ready to turn off the computer.

''How much longer will you need?'' Xavier asked with a slight smile. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to let the child search a bit longer. He seemed keen on finding out more about himself. Besides the chances of him running into information on Magneto were very slim, since there was nothing to be found on that man on the Internet and the files Xavier kept on Magneto were in another computer. 

''Half hour?''

''Very well. But next time ask permission first.''

Remy nodded. ''Sure will.''

''We'll meet in Hank's study this time.'' Logan wanted to protest but Xavier didn't let him. ''Just this once.'' 

And so the two men left again. 

Remy let out a mischievous grin. ~Enough play. Let's get t' business: de security system.~

After about half an hour of searching and typing and hacking he was certain he knew everything he needed to know. He grinned. Good preparation was half the fun. 

********************************************************

A/N A messed up chapter, but I hope you liked it. And yes, lobus floccunlonodularis is a word. :)

Review and it will all get clearer soon. Someday...


	11. You've been down for a while

Disclaimer: Me owns nothing.

Star-of-Chaos Yeah, probably, but Remy doesn't want anyone to know he's a thief. Maybe she'll learn a little trick though...

Ishandahalf Oh yeah, he is sneaky...He feels bad about the ordeal with the Assassins, not about him being a Thief. He remembered something fun too (the jewels) and he loves being a rat and a thief. 

Dark Elf3 Thanks for the tip, I hope I made it better. Tell me if it's still wrong (maybe tell me which sentences). My English isn't all that...Me not from English speaking country. 

Miya Reino Ah yes, Romyness...I'm possibly the worst Romy writer in the world. But that's okay, I'll give it a try. :)

Rogue14 I won't write a sap. Oh, you didn't mean that...Well, here's more. :)

Chere I wanted to show Remy's not just a random thief; he calculates every single step he makes. Including evading Logan's nose. He'll get to shine all right...

Shadow-Spider Global domination? Unless that is super-drool I'd say you need working on controlling your Pyro-addiction. :) You make me feel guilty that he's not showing up in this story too much... Maybe I'll give him some more room...somewhere... 

Leann More is on the way. Hope you like this incredibly mushy chapter...

Willa. j. You'd be surprised... Nah. Remy's a sneaky thief, always was always will be.

Piotr's Girl In my newest story-idea he'll be paired up, but i have no clue with who…Maybe you got ideas…

Lladyred01 That's how I like picturing the mighty Wolverine :). Remy's a sneaky too-sure-of-himself thief. 

A/N Tad bit messy, but I hope understandable chapter. And this is about as Romy as I can get. 

************************************************************

_You've been down for a while...why not smile?_

Fissie

''Chere!'' Remy cheered as he saw Rogue walking down the hallway. 

''Cajun.'' She acknowledged. 

''Wan' go out t'night?'' He said optimistically. 

''No.''

Remy was slightly surprised by her refusal. She had enjoyed herself two days ago, hadn't she? So why didn't she want to go out? ''No?''

''You understand English, don't you?'' Rogue's voice sounded like a sneer.

''Why not?'' Remy was still a bit phased. 

''What? We had dinner, so now we have to go out or something? What logic is behind that?'' Yes, she was sneering alright. 

''De logic dat I thought y' had fun, an' I wanted y' t' have more fun.'' Remy said, not hiding the surprise in his voice. 

Rogue looked him in the eyes with a hard angry face. ''Ah don't need fun. Ah need you to get out of mah sight.''

Had he reading all the signs wrong? Were his instincts betraying him? He had truly thought she had liked him. ''Chere, I thought...'' He reached out to touch her arm. 

''Get away from me. You thought wrong.'' She turned around and walked away from the stunned Cajun. 

That was certainly unexpected. Slowly, Remy started remembering one or two things about women. He remembered that they were pleasurable creatures that were nice to look at. All had their own personalities and their own beauties and beauty flaws. Variation is the spice of life and Remy had certainly enjoyed many of them.

He also remembered not trying to understand women. It was a terrible mistake that many men made. Trying to understand women is like trying to understand Einstein. It ain't gonna happen. The only difference is that Einstein didn't even understand himself and women somehow do seem to understand their raison d'être. Remy remembered having given up on finding that reason, but now he was faced with the fact that he wanted to understand. He wanted to know what was bothering Rogue. He liked her very much; he wanted to understand what was going on with her. 

Surprisingly, he found that he actually did understand Rogue. Was he unraveling the mystery of women? Was he uncovering his feministic side? He did a quick re-check...Nope, he was still very much straight. Still, he understood her. He could comprehend what she was thinking. In a few short moments, Remy had figured that Southern girl out:

Rogue didn't want to go out with him, because she was starting to like him as much as he was starting to like her. She was afraid to like him too much, because that would mean she had to face the fact that she couldn't touch him. Understandably, she didn't want that to happen. ~Wow. 'M feelin' so Oprah right now.~ But at least he knew what to do, more or less. He would go to her, talk to her and have a quality Oprah-moment with her. ~Later.~ At some point in his life. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

The rec room 

Remy had found out that memories were more easily triggered when he found some association with them. That is why he was now playing darts all by himself. He needed to know what the ordeal was with the dart. 

Unfortunately, throwing darts is about as boring as shooting hoops. ~Triple twenty, triple twenty, and triple twenty.~ In his mind he added a very British accented commentator shouting. ~One-hundred and eighty.~ He took the darts and went back to his spot. ~~Triple twenty, triple twenty, and triple...~

''It's a very powerful poison.'' A man said to Remy, who was still very confused. 

Remy tried to sound serious. He couldn't sound scared or confused in front of any Assassins. ''I didn' know dat. I jus' flung de dart back at him.''

Marius who sitting behind his desk in the large study was raging mad. He stood up and banged his fists on the table. ''You killed my son!''

''It was self defense.'' Remy tried. He saw Belle sitting on a chair crying. Would she ever forgive him?  

''That does not bring him back!'' Marius was angry and bitter. 

From the corner of his eye, Remy could see his father's stern serious look. He knew better than anyone what that look on his face meant. Concern, worry, anger, fear. Fear. 

~I killed Julien.~ For a few seconds could think of nothing else. He had been thrown out because he had killed Julien. 

Ever since he overheard Mattie and his father talking about Belle and their kiss, Remy couldn't stop thinking about what the old woman had said. ''And what better way to bring the Guilds together then with love?'' Those were her words. And she was right. If they were together, it might bring the Guilds together. That would be perfect. Remy wanted nothing more than the needless bloodshed on both sides to end. He didn't want to loose more friends and more family due to a stupid feud between the two Guilds. 

But now one of the reasons he stayed with Belle was the reason he had to leave. He had killed Julien. 

That's why he had been thrown out. A stupid fatal accident. He put all the memories together. His father had been pained when the decision came to expel him. And Belle did not forgive him. That realization hurt him. He had thought she would've be more supportive. But apparently he had been naïve to think such a thing. ~Once an Assassin always an Assassin.~ He thought resentfully. 

Then it struck him. ~I killed an Assassin and I survived.~ That was a pretty surprising fact. Assassins didn't take deaths on their own side very lightly. Perhaps he should be grateful for being thrown out of his home. True, it wasn't the best of fates, but it beat death at any time.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Medlab_

No one had seen Hank for a few days yet. That could mean two things. Three actually. One, he was on a congress somewhere in the world. Two, he had confined himself to his laboratory for some serious research. Or three, he had accidentally messed up an experiment and he was now lying dead on the floor amongst broken Erlenmeyer glass. But since he did send up a weekly report to Xavier, the residents of the Xavier's mansion presumed the second option was the correct one. 

Hank was trying to fix the purple device they had found on the docks. He was determined to find out what it was and how it worked. Maybe he could have it working again, somehow. Or at least find out why Magneto was so determined to destroy it.  

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_As evening fell_

Remy skillfully climbed up to the roof without much effort. He had done these types of things many times before. Rooftops were like a second nature to him. He walked to the western side of the roof when he spotted a familiar figure. A very nicely shaped familiar figure. 

'''Ello, chere.'' He spoke. 

Rogue turned around. ''Oh. Hi.''

''What's y' doin' up here?'' 

She shrugged. ''Just looking at the sunset. What's your excuse?'' 

''A girl more beautiful den any sunset will ever be.'' He said as he sat down next to her. Now is as good a time for an Oprah-moment as any other.

''Charmer.'' She pretended to sound annoyed.

''An' you like it.'' He sat closer and she inched away.  ''Admit it.'' He inched closer still and kissed the top of her head. ''I know I do.'' He kissed the scarf around her neck. ''A lot.''

''Don't.'' Rogue said in a sad tone of voice. 

He sat straighter up and smiled. ''Why? 'Fraid y' might like it?''

''Ah just don't want your mind haunting me twenty-four seven.''

''How would dat be any different from now?''

Rogue sighed. ''If you're just here to annoy me, leave.''

''Why you so upset bout dis?'' He reached out to her and put a lock of hair out of her face, carefully, not touching her skin, proving she had nothing to fear. 

She moved her head away and found herself answering honestly to the swamp rat next to her. ''Because you're making me want what Ah'll always have to do without.'' A bit shocked about her own confession she continued. ''It's not fair. Ah was fine 'till you showed up.'' Ah, the truth was coming out. 

''You were fine?'' Remy played the innocent clueless guy.

''Ah didn't want anyone near me. Ah didn't _need_ anyone near me.'' Her voice unconsciously sounded frail. 

A small smile appeared on Remy's face. ''An' now y' do?''

''Just go away.'' She turned her back towards him and hugged herself. She was determined not to cry. Determined. 

But Remy wasn't one to give up easily. ''Maybe I'm jus' tryin' t' let y' see y' don' have to do widout anythin'.''

It was quite for a moment.

''Ah'll never be able to kiss.'' She whispered to the wind and the night more than to the guy sitting next to her. 

''I jus' kissed y'.'' He leaned closer to her, speaking softly, without sounding patronizing or denigrating.

She turned around and faced him with a hard face. She was not going to cry. ''Through a scarf.''

''Still a kiss.'' He kept on speaking in the same soft voice, adding a slight sensual tone. ''An' much more romantic too 'f y' ask me.''

Rouge snorted and sat a few inches further away from him. ''Kissing a piece of nylon is _not_ romantic.''

Remy leaned back and looked at the night sky. ''Neider is exchangin' saliva.'' He wasn't whispering anymore. 

Rogue smiled at the comment. ''If you put it that way...'' She joked. In truth, she wasn't at all convinced, but the need to cry had vanished and she felt happy for the moment.

Remy looked back at her and shrugged. ''Jus' sayin' dat y' can have an' do anythin' y' want.'' And with at wink he added. '''S long as y' have a bit o' imagination...'' 

It was quiet for another moment. The smile disappeared from her face. ''It's not the same.''

Remy sighed and stared at the distance. Now was the moment. ''Maybe not, but de way I see it dere's two things y' can do. One, y' brood an' brood 'bout what y'r missin' out on till y' sink into deep depression.'' He glanced at her to see if he had her full attention and continued. ''Or, two, y' get comfortable wid de fact dat, oui, y'r not normal, y'r different, so what? An' y' start findin' different ways t' experience similar things.'' He didn't wink this time. He was dead serious. ''Y' might not be able t' touch, chere, but dat no reason t' not be able t' like an' love. Dey be two different things.'' Remy considered changing his name to Dr. Phil. 

Rogue processed the words. He was right. It was true. She wasn't normal. She was a freak. 

Remy could see she was clinging on to the words 'y'r not normal'. ''I don' care what de professor say 'bout it, we're not normal, we're mutants. Not superior, not inferior, jus' different. But not normal.'' He still wasn't getting through. He took off his sunglasses and looked her straight in the eyes. ''When I was a li'l kid, people thought I was a devil's chile.'' She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. ''It's all dem voodoo an' vampire stories dat hang 'round New Orleans, make people paranoid. But dat's beside de point. Humans have white sclera. I don'. It's not bad, it's not good, it's different. But dere's no use pretendin' I'm de same as everyone else, chere, cos I'm not. No use t' gloom an' doom 'bout it eider.'' His expression relaxed a bit. ''So, 'stead o' sulkin', I bought a pair o' sunglasses an' continued livin'. I know it don' really compare to y'r problem, but I jus' wan' y' t' understand.''

Rogue nodded. 

''Good. C'mere.'' He smiled and motioned her into his arms. She accepted and leaned into his embrace. Tears began falling from her eyes. Tears of sadness, of course, but also tears of happiness. She was confused. And falling in love. 

She held on to him. He didn't tell her to stop crying or to 'let it all out' and she was grateful for it. He wasn't belittling her; he was simply comforting her. 

Her tears stopped after a few minutes but he didn't let go. He started mumbling a song. Something French. She didn't understand the words but it sounded nice. And he wasn't letting go. And he wasn't disgusted with being near her. And he wasn't afraid of her powers. She needed this so much. She still didn't believe him one hundred percent, but she had found comfort in what he had said.   

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

She felt his heart beat, slow and calm. She wished she could stay like this forever, but she was starting to fall asleep in his arms. It wasn't a bad prospect, but she had to go to school tomorrow, she needed proper rest. So she moved to stand up.

Remy immediately let go. If she wanted to leave he wasn't going to keep her from leaving. ''Where y' goin'?''

''To bed.'' She said. 

Well, enough Oprah and back to normal. ''Lead de way.'' He smirked.

Rogue laughed. ''All that talk hasn't changed your character, has it?''

''Not a bit.''

''Well in that case, swamp rat: In your dreams.''

He tugged her scarf. ''Can I at least get a good night kiss?''

She wrapped the scarf round his head and mouth and kissed him. ''Good night.''

''Bonne nuit, chere.'' She left.

Remy stared at the window she had left through and tugged almost mindlessly at one of the looser panels of the roof. He recognized the feeling in his stomach and his head. ~'M startin' t' like dat girl too much...~ The panel he had been tugging at came off. ~Oops.~

*********************************************************

A/N Oh man, that was mushy. I don't believe I wrote that. Going to wash my hands now, hope it will come off. If it was a bit too much, tell me and I'll repost. I got tired rereading it, so warn me for any giant grammatical mess-ups. 

Review and I'll sing you a nice French song. Yes, those exist. 


	12. I'm the man who stays home

Disclaimer: still concocting a plan, still haven't thought of anything, still not mine. 

Yersi Fanel That would indeed be a perfect way of putting it. Glad to know you don't think mine was. 

Shadow-Spider I would wallop you on the head too...:) It was rather sweet, wasn't it?

Ishandahalf Define period. I think twenty minutes tops and maybe more, but only when he's sleeping. 

Willa. j Remy will only do minor damage. For now. 

Ima Super Mute Ant A mini-van? Assuming I have a driver's license and you can afford the shipping costs...what would I want with a mini-van? Unless you put Remy in it, that is...;)

Miya Reino True. I totally agree. This was his Oprah moment. He has that sometimes...He's back to normal now and it won't happen again. Not in this story. He is rational though. Always. 

Streetwise Girl Ehhhhhh.....Yeah, I forgive you. I washed my hands and now I'm back to less mushiness and more cockiness. 

T. Rogue would kill you if she heard you saying 'touchy'...that might be an idea...

Abaiisiia (review from chapter 1) I update, you read and review. That's the deal. Have fun!

Star-of-Chaos I won't. Based solely on this review, because I agree it doesn't hurt. 

SassyGrl024 I wonder too...Together, together. They shared a moment, more that anything. Blame it on the concrete brick wall in front of both their faces. 

Leann Yes, I understand you want action, and I want it too, and I promise, I really, really, promise that next chapter will have some action. But not this one yet. You see, I want to do something...nah I can't tell you...

Rogue14 No sap, but an intro to some serious developments...

Lily That's a great idea. You read, I write, it's a circle of life...stop me before I start singing ;)

serpentine013x (review from chap 4, 7) I had to kill it was bugging me and I kill bugs. :) On the Rogue/Rouge issue: I'm slightly dyslectic, well I must be, cos I just don't see that.... I'll change it, thanks for pointing it out. 

Epona04 You make me feel all nice and fuzzy saying that, in a good healthy way that is. Hope you like this too.

Lladyred01 Yes. You understood. Remy was overconfident and oversexed in the end and not some mushy guy. Thank you. I needed that. 

Emma The end of 'If you can't beat them' was like that to make it easier to fit in a sequel. Sorry to hear you didn't like it. Hope you like this chappie.

A/N Before I start: I know that last chapter was mushy. And that Gambit not a talker (although the charm works best when he's blabbing everyone's ears off and he can't stop talking during battle, but he call it 'tactics'). But that was his Oprah moment. And those happen once in a lifetime. Like that speech he gave in a comic somewhere about how he chooses to laugh... He has his moments and this was one of them. So no repost and on with the show.

This chapter is short but a necessary introduction to the next. I tried to make it longer but I miserably failed. 

**********************************************************************************

_I'm the man who stays home and does the dishes_

Fissie

Remy sat back, resting his back on the foot of the tree he was sitting at. From here he could see the entire estate. The Xavier school for the Gifted was a very beautiful mansion. Remy enjoyed walking around the corridors, taking in the architecture, the columns, the windows. Every room and every hall was very beautiful and very well secured. 

It was a natural reaction for him to seek and find the wiring and the camera's in and around the estate. He had already counted the number of ways he could get out unseen. It was a pretty pointless action, because he wasn't planning on sneaking out, but still he had counted and categorized the numerous ways. He knew every corner of the upper-mansion and leaving unseen with some of the valuables of the house was easy. But he wouldn't do it. 

The vast mansion had some architectural anomalies that proved a large underground facility. The lower-mansion, where the med lab and the danger room were situated. It was restricted area for him. They did not allow him to tread it alone. They had explained what it was, more or less. The underground part of the mansion bore all facilities they needed to be able to spot and help mutants around the country. He didn't really mind not being able to go there. There was nothing of interest there for him. 

Remy smiled to himself and sighed. He had been sitting in the shade of that tree next to the lake of the estate all afternoon. Bourbon in one hand and a cigarette in the other. The book he had not been trying to read lay face down next to him. 'Middlemarch'. 

What on earth possessed him to even take that book from the library in the first place? He hadn't even looked at the title when he took it. He just wanted an excuse for staying outside doing nothing all afternoon. He took the book and examined it. It looked old, probably one of the first editions. It had most likely been in Xavier's family's possession for quite some time. Worth pretty much. 

He thought about this for a bit. What were those escape routes again? But, no, Remy knew he couldn't do that. And he wouldn't. One of these days, he'd just go to that auction house and steel those jewels, as part of his total and personal rehabilitation program. Someday.

''What are you reading?'' A voice spoke. Remy smiled to himself. Rogue sounded friendly. Maybe she had learned something yesterday.  

''Nothin' really. Jus' grabbed a book, wasn' really readin' it. Y' gon' sit down?'' Rogue nodded and sat down next to him in the shade of the tree. ''Wan' some?'' He offered her the bottle of bourbon.

''No thanks.'' Were the words she said. 'Duh' was the mentally added message. Remy shrugged and took another sip. 

Rogue took a deep breath. She had to say this. ''Ah...eh...about yesterday...what you did...''

''What I do?'' Remy feigned ignorance and Rogue ignored it. 

''Thanks. It meant a lot to me.''

''Y'r welcome. Maybe y' can find a nice way t' thank me, non?'' He gave her a suggestive wink. 

Rogue smiled. 

''Rogue!'' A voice shouted from inside the mansion. ''We have to, like, finish this project!'' 

''Coming!'' Rogue stood up. ''Well, the thanking will have to wait. Gotta go.''

''What kind o' project?''

''Biology. We have to simulate a well functioning ecosystem.''

''Sounds real interestin'.'' Remy said sarcastically. He checked his watch. It was almost five. ''Was gon' go inside myself anyway.'' He gulped down the last of his bourbon, flicked his cigarette in the lake, received an angry look from Rogue, smiled apologetically and joined her to the house. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The kitchen was somehow a gathering of people, always. There was always someone there. Xavier was preparing that speech of his and Evan and Bobby were playing some sort of game that involved Twinkies. Loads of Twinkies. 

At the same point Remy and Rogue came in from one door, Beast came through the other. This was his fist visit to the outside world since a few days and he looked very tired. 

''Ah, Remy. I meant to have a word with you.'' Rogue left to finish her project as Remy sat down opposite to Beast. 

''What's up?'' He asked.

''I haven't succeeded in fixing that device yet. It's much harder than I initially thought. But I will, soon. It's just a matter of time. I'm sorry.''

''Don' worry. I can wait.'' Remy sighed. Xavier looked up to him. That sigh sounded like it carried more weight than it should, but as he looked at Remy, he saw the kid's thoughts were completely somewhere else, so he decided to let it go. He didn't want to play the all knowing psychiatrist all the time. 

Remy looked at the professor. He saw the man was going to ask something Remy didn't feel like answering and decided to change the topic. ''You've been lettin' me stay here f'r pretty long, now. 'S dere anythin' I can do in return?''

''No. It's quite all right.'' Xavier assured him. 

''Nothin' y' need? Nothin' y' want?'' 

''No, really. Thank you.''

''Don' matter what.'' Remy insisted while looking around. Xavier shook his head. ''I could cook f'r y' tonight.'' 

''Cool!'' Bobby shouted. 

''Bring it on!'' Evan agreed. This was the moment he was waiting for.

Remy smiled. ''That would be a very nice idea.'' Xavier admitted. 

''It's settled den.'' He walked to the door that led to the corridor and opened it. ''Out.'' He said with a wide smile on his face.  

''What?'' Evan asked confused. 

''Out.'' Remy repeated, while motioning everyone out.  '''M gonna cook, get out o' de kitchen. Now.'' The smile didn't disappear from his face, but his voice didn't sound like he was joking. 

''Geez.'' Bobby nagged disappointed. 

''Out.'' He laughed but meant every word he said, very seriously. ''Cookin' is serious business. Don' wan' no one messin' it up.'' 

Bobby and Evan left first followed by Hank. Xavier was the last to leave. ''If you need anything...''

''Y'll be de first to hear. Out.''

They left, leaving Remy in charge of making the spiciest dinner he could come up with. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Much later, in an all too familiar lair. _

''D'you have all the info you need, mate?'' Pyro said as he marched in to Magneto's office. Magneto glared at the Australian. ''I mean sir.'' Pyro refused any other name for that man.  

''Almost.'' He clicked some keys on his computer and smiled his evil smile. ''Almost.'' 

''You're still not gonna tell us what that thing...''

''No.''

''Thougth so.''

********************************************************

A/N You think this could qualify as a problem?

Yes, I agree this is a messy chapter, hope it's not too bad. I'm getting on the next one asap and it'll be grand. This was just a bit of necessary mess before the real thing. Hate to do this to you and the next one will be much and much better. 

Review to see what delightful wonders might happen.


	13. The ace of spades

Disclaimer: I borrow them, mould them, fold them, twist them and carefully return them. 

Piotr's girl Wanda? That could be an idea, I don't know much about her character, but it's a good idea. 

Streetwise Girl This chapter is nice and long, but I'm not sure you'll let it slide...

Serpentine013x No, nothing profound, just me absolutely hating that goatee and killing it because it bugged me. The wonderful rights of an author. ;) Glad you liked 'Shoe polish' too. The sequel to 'if you can't beat them' is slowly forming in my head. You'll have to wait a little while longer.

Willa j. Yeah, indeed the question is 'what did Remy do now?'. You'll find out, right about now. But I'm not sure you're going to like it... :)

Chinxy I'm a relatively fast updater, usually, so here's more.

Star-of-Chaos Your naughty brain cells shall be examined and rehabilitated. Did you say 'just' an apron..........sorry, where was I?

Rogue14 Okay. Here 'tis. 

Epona04 Me? Write a book? Wow! Nice to know my writing-skills are appreciated by few if not some. :) I'll be writing more around here.

Ishandahalf It's going to be worse, much worse than mere spontaneous combustion. *evil grin* 

Emma Ah, you'll see. Patience is a virtue so I'm told. But you'll see. Right in this chapter everything will be explained. 

Dark Elf3 You're going to love this chapter. *tries an angelic smile, fails miserably and settles on an evil grin* 

Leann There are many options but I settled for this one. Hope you like it...

Lladred01 I'm skipping dinner, sorry, it just doesn't fit into the story without making it too long. Jambalaya? Sounds tasty, but I can't say I've never eaten it. 

Enchantedlight Well, I answered your question already, so all that is left is thanking you for liking and reading this mad story and wishing you good luck with yours!

RoguesHeart Cookies! Flatteries! And a hug! I feel loved. *does stupid little dance that resembles that stupid baby from Ally McBeal way too much*

Shadow Eh…sure. Here you go. 

---------

I skipped a lot of the action once again, sorry. Maybe I should get myself into a 'how do I write a good action scene'-course...

Sorry it took me a bit long, but this had to be perfect. It isn't, but it should have been. Hope it's more or less understandable, though. Do tell me if it isn't.

What's written between these ribbon-like thingies ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ is a recapitulation of what happened in earlier episodes, sometimes with slightly more information than I might have given you at the time.

----------

A/N You are going to kill me for this. 

*******************************************************

_The ace of spades_

Fissie

'T was a dark and stormy night. Well, it wasn't really stormy and with all the lights coming from the distant city it wasn't very dark either, but Remy was in a broody mood, so dark and stormy the night was. 

Dinner had been great. Everyone loved it and burned their tongues with it. Remy had played a friendly poker game with Hank and Logan later that evening and it wasn't until twelve o'clock that they had called it a night. Right now it was two thirty-five and Remy still had not slept yet. Not much point to it now anymore; he had less than an hour left. 

Remy sighed. He had started to really like this place in the past few days. He wished he could stay, but he knew that was impossible. 

Why did his memory have to come back to him? He would've been fine and blissfully ignorant, but no, he had to go and remember everything.

~De card.~ That stupid card he had flipped at Pyro all those days ago. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

''Okay, so you're not coming with me.'' Pyro said. ''Not a very bright idea if you ask me,'' Remy's glare did not diminish. ''But I see you've made up your mind. Got it. So, what do we do then?''

Remy snorted. ''We? Non. I. I ask de cards.'' He took out a card. His eyes lit up with anger and the ace of spades started glowing. ''Dat answer your question?'' Deep inside, Remy was stunned at his own action. The movement was based completely on instinct and he had no idea why he had done it. But it felt good and threateningly speaking, a burning ace of spades, generally seen as the card of death, was a pretty good one. 

Pyro, however, wasn't as startled as Gambit had hoped he would be. 

''Yeah.'' He simply nodded and almost...smiled? Of course, for a mad man it might not have been such a weird reaction. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was such an impulse movement. He really had thought it to be a death-threat. Remy let out a small bitter laugh. His instincts knew what he had to do even before he himself had remembered it. 

The following days, Remy had started remembering more and more of his past. Everything came back to him. Belle, their kiss, their secret meetings, the dance, Julien, the murder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remy lay on the bed, not being able to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about everything he remembered about the Thieves and Assassins. There was something important missing. The dance, him being kicked out. What was he missing out on?

''Forgive m', chere.'' The pain in his voice was very evident. He knew this was the last time he would sneak into her room. 

''I can't.'' Tears filled her eyes. 

''Please.''

''Don', Remy. I can't forgive y'. You know that.''

''Yah. I know where your loyalties gotta be.'' He sounded harsher than he meant to. ''But where is your heart?''

''I...I don't know. Where's yours?''

''Dead.'' He grabbed his duffel and left. Whatever came next was not for him to decide. He left not ever to come back. Fate was not being kind to him...His fate...

~Damn.~ The pieces of his past were starting to fall into place and Remy did not enjoy the places they were falling in to.

He remembered what he had overheard his father and the other Thieves talk about that morning before he had to leave forever. He had heard every single word of their conversation. Hate build up in him as he remembered their little tête-à-tête.

''We owe him.'' Said one voice, very clear and very upset. 

''We're sendin' him a mutie. He'll be pleased and leave _us_ be.'' Said another voice that had already made up its mind about what they had to do with Jean-Luc's son. 

Remy stood behind the doors, eavesdropping on the conversation. He cringed inwardly; he knew exactly whom the man was that they were talking about. 

A man that called himself Magneto had helped and saved the lives of the Thieves in their Guild once, a very long time ago, way before his time. In return for his help, Magneto had requested the Guild to always be prepared to do certain 'jobs' he needed done. Nothing out of the ordinary for the Guild, so far, but Magneto was a dangerous and, frankly, a scary man, which signed the Guild up with insanely difficult and dangerous jobs. Remy knew the Guild was more than eager to get out of the man's debt. Would they really send him away to him?

Behind the doors, the conversation continued. 

''Don' call my son dat way.'' Jean-Luc defended. Remy let out a small wry smile. His father would always defend him, no matter what the accusation was. 

But the men he was talking to did not agree with him one bit. ''He's not y'r son, Jean-Luc. He's a freak, a street rat y' took in. An' clearly unworthy o' the name LeBeau.'' Remy cringed at the words. Was he truly unworthy? He had killed, he had put his family to shame and he had caused the feud between the Guilds to intensify again. He felt a flash of pain in his chest. He probably was unworthy. 

''You are out of your League, Pierre. Do not say that.'' The pain and anger in Jean-Luc's voice was evident. Remy let out a small, relieved sigh. At least his father didn't believe he was unworthy. 

''Remy killed Julien.'' The other men said, putting emphasis on every word. ''Y' can' deny dat an' y' know it. De Assassins want blood.''

''Yah. By sendin' Remy away, we solve two problems in one. Bot' de Assassins an' Magneto will be pleased, Jean-Luc. It's a good solution. An' widout bloodshed, which seems t' be so very important t' you.'' Pierre added to convince the stubborn Guild Patriarch.

''Magneto has no conscience. I will not send my son to him.'' Jean-Luc was getting exasperated. 

A third man that had not spoken before spoke a few very clear words. ''LeBeau, you have no choice.'' 

Pierre spoke up again. ''Yah. Dat mad man Magneto has de power t' eradicate us, we've been in his debt too long.''

A silence fell. Remy knew that was not a good sign, it meant Jean-Luc was giving in. ''It almost sounds like you've been searching for a reason to send Remy away.'' His father tried one last time. 

One of the men gave a short humorless snort. ''You're delirious.''

''Probably.'' Jean-Luc spat. Remy knew his father was more than right. He had never truly fit in, he was the mutie, after all. 

''Eider he leaves, or de feud will rise to levels it had never reached b'fore.'' 

Remy heard his father sigh. 

That was the end of the conversation. His father had no choice. Remy had to go. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that was how his family had sent him to Magneto. Self-proclaimed Master of Magnetism. The man he was supposed to call Lord and called Maggie whenever he was not around.

But at that point he still hadn't known exactly what to do. The issue with the card still bothered him. 

It wasn't until the next day that things became clearer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remy was standing in front of the Heart of the Loire; one of the biggest diamonds in the world. And it was all his. He had charmed his way into the high society. He had dined with the richest people in Paris. He had danced and talked and smoked cigars. He had sneaked out without anyone noticing and this was his prize. He didn't have much time so he had to proceed quickly. All security had been evaded and all that separated him from that diamond was a large think glass cubicle that protected it. Usually he didn't like using his powers, but he had to leave his trench home, he didn't want to risk being caught and he was feeling lazy. So he traced his finger by the glass in a circular movement. The circle of glass exploded slightly and Remy pushed it in. Gingerly he took the jewel and placed it in a small velvet bag. Style was everything. He was such a slimy little rat. He loved it. He had them all fooled, they thought he was part of the establishment and now...they'd never know who did it. 

He heard footsteps closing in; he'd have to get out of there fast. Before making an elegant exit through the window and over the rooftops, he placed an ace of spades, his trademark card, where the jewel used to be. He smiled again; it was perfect. The card gave it that little bit extra. It had style, flair, cockiness, a ha-ha-I-tricked-you-all air to it and arrogant certainty that he would not be caught. He wouldn't be. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A ha-ha-I tricked-you-all air to it and arrogant certainty that he would not be caught. Well, he was right about that. 

Pyro had known about that trademark. They had been on many jobs together and Remy was very strict about leaving that card behind. Pyro knew. 

Pyro knew what Remy had meant by showing him that card even before Remy himself did. It wasn't until after he remembered the 'Heart of the Loire'-heist that Remy knew the reason why he flipped the card.

It didn't matter if Magneto left him on the battlefield to die. It didn't matter that the X-men saved him and helped him. He knew what he was to do and there was nothing he could do about it. ~I got no choice.~ He tried to explain to himself in a shameful attempt to justify his actions. The words Magneto had spoken when he had tried to get away from Magneto once or twice still rang through his ears. ~''Might I remind you that choice, my boy, is not a word in your current vocabulary.''~ 

He had no choice. 

He had remembered his conversation with Magneto that same night he remembered the conversation of his father. It replayed in his mind for the umpteenth time that night. ~''Another of those turns and you will suffer the consequences. Be loyal to me and only me and your precious family will live.''

''Dey paid deir debt; I'm here. Dey owe you nothin' more. Leave dem be.'' Remy had spat. 

''Their payment was your loyalty.'' Magneto had said in an infuriating calm voice. ''You see to it that you keep it that way. Always.''~

Remy knew where his loyalty had to be, but right now he'd rather find a nice brick wall to smash his head in. 

It was three fifteen in the morning right now. The time had come. Remy sighed and pressed a small button on a small device that he had kept hidden in his hand all night. 

Instantaneously he heard a small click coming from the roof. He waited until he heard a loud bang coming from the kitchen. Twenty seconds later Scott's voice rang through the mansion. 

''ALL X-MEN REPORT! SECURITY BREACH IN SECTOR 7.4!''

Sighing once more, Remy got out of his room fully dressed already and joined Cyclops, Rouge, Beast and Jean to the ruins that had once been sector 7.4 or, as normal people would call it, the kitchen. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

''Oh, hello. Nice of you to join us.'' Pyro gleefully said when the five mutants arrived. 

In an instant Cyclops raised a hand to his visor. ''I don't think so mate. One movement and your little friends here are goners.'' Pyro, Colossus and Sabertooth had Evan, Bobby and Kitty more or less captured. One wrong movement and thing could get very ugly. Ororo was struggling to free herself from under some debris, but the claustrophobia made it virtually impossible. Wolverine, with his metal-based skeleton, had been pinned down by Magneto to one of the few walls that were still standing. In the center of the ruins Magneto was holding the Professor. 

This situation definitely qualified as a problem.

Magneto and his Acolytes had caught the X-men by total surprise. They had come in without so much as appearing on the security cameras and without causing any of the alarms to go off. They had found and grabbed the professor and it was only when Pyro had blown up the kitchen that the X-men realized something was wrong. But it was too late. The Professor was in danger and the kitchen was in ruins. 

''I believe you have something that I would like destroyed.'' Magneto spoke calm and yet furiously. ''I want it back.''

''Forget it, Magneto!'' Cyclops knew he couldn't move, so he called Jean telepathically. If she could just manage to turn on his visor, a careful aim might just be able to hit Magneto and spare Xavier. It was their only choice right now. 

But before he could do anything an explosion struck him off and both Cyclops and Jean got smashed into some rubble. 

An explosion? 

Cyclops looked at the floor beside him and saw the burning remains of...a card? At the same time he heard Rogue scream confused and angrily. ''Remy?!'' 

''Name's Gambit, chere. Sorry, mes amis, party's over.'' He spoke smiling as he stepped over some bricks to the side of the Acolytes. 

''Welcome back, mate!'' Pyro shouted. His friend had returned, just like he promised when he showed that card to him. Remy's way of letting know he was going to trick the X-men and help Magneto recover that device, whatever it was. 

Magneto smiled. The look on the X-men's faced proved that they really had no idea that anything had been going on. 

In that moment of distraction, Wolverine was able to free himself. That movement surprised everyone and that is how the fight started. Acolytes against X-men. 

While he battled the people that he had enjoyed living with for a short period of time, the thoughts of these past few days replayed in Remy's mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Dat's it.~ Remy knew just what he needed to do. The 'Heart of the Loire'-heist had brought back his memory about the card. He nodded to himself clicked a few times. He took a bite of the banana and glanced at the screen satisfied. ~Oh yes.~ He brought the long drink glass to his mouth and hit the 'enter' button. 

At that very point Xavier came in. Remy quickly hit a key and gulped down the glass of vodka. He was able to lie his way out of the situation, helped by the vodka and his strong mental shields. 

When they left again, aided by his little bit of charm, his persuasive powers, Remy continued, letting out a mischievous grin. ~Enough play. Let's get t' business: de security system.~ 

Since he now knew he had to find a way to get the Acolytes inside, he needed to do something about the security system. Xavier's mansion was well guarded and he needed to know every single detail of the system before being able to do anything about it. 

After about half an hour of searching and typing and hacking he was certain he knew everything he needed to know. He grinned. Good preparation was half the fun. 

He sent an e-mail to Magneto informing him of his advances. The X-men did not suspect a thing.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fight continued and even though Magneto and the Acolytes had the element of surprise, the X-men put up a magnificent fight. However, there was a certain important difference between them: the X-men were fighting for their lives. The Acolytes, on the other hand, were fighting for fun. 

For Magneto's recruits, this fight was not to kill the X-men, oh no, not at all, Magneto was too busy fighting another enemy of his. An enemy that had created a device that he needed destroyed. And they would get that device and destroy it, no problem, they had the upper hand in that. This fight with the X-men was just a good way of crushing their moral and was, therefore, worth the fuzz. 

Magneto seemed to like this way of work; seeking and destroying. Remy personally preferred the cautious and subtle breaking and entering method, but he wasn't in a place to say anything about it.

------

The fight was building up. Remy could see the unbelief and hurt in his enemies' eyes because of his betrayal, but that didn't stop him when he shot a charged card at Rogue, launching her against a wall. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rogue's tears stopped after a few minutes but Remy didn't let go. He started mumbling a song. Something French. She didn't understand the words but it sounded nice. 

He was starting to hate what he was going to do to these people and especially to this girl. A song played in his mind and he softly sang it to her. 

Elle fait ce que bon lui semble

Et ce qui lui chante

Le pouvoir de changer ce qui est mal 

Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait avec moi?

Mais attendez trente secondes 

Essaierait-elle de me liberer

Maintenant je sais

Que'll changera le monde,

Que'll changera le monde, 

Que'll changera le monde,

Mais elle ne peut pas me changer.

Elle fait naitre la lumiere chaque jour

Elle donne des reves a la nuit

Elle met a nu ses pires cauchemars

Oublie que tu vis avec

Mais attendez trente secondes 

Essaierait-elle de me liberer

Maintenant je sais

Que'll changera le monde,

Que'll changera le monde, 

Que'll changera le monde,

Mais elle ne peut pas me changer. 

Suddenly I can see everything that's wrong, chez moi

But what can I do?

Je suis tout ce que j'ai au monde du tout (* for a more or less accurate translation)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How true that song had been. He couldn't change and not even that girl he admittedly was falling for could do anything about it. 

Remy looked at the damage done. Rogue was still breathing and he had to resist all his urges to go to her and comfort her. He couldn't. He was back in business as usual now and not even that girl could change it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rogue wrapped the scarf round his head and mouth and kissed him. ''Good night.''

''Bonne nuit, chere.'' She left.

Remy stared at the window she had left through and tugged almost mindlessly at one of the looser panels of the roof. He recognized the feeling in his stomach and his head. ~'M startin' t' like dat girl too much...~ The panel he had been tugging at came off. ~Oops.~ He said with a smile. 

Right underneath the panel Remy could spot the wires to the antenna that monitored the area. It was an important part of the security system. 

He examined the situation. He'd have to cut a few to be able to sabotage it. But it had possibilities. He might even be able to make a bit of an ignition mechanism to start the system-failure unnoticed. 

He proceeded his sabotage without as much enthusiasm he had had when he first started this whole ordeal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan smashed Remy into a tree when he wasn't paying attention with a loud growl. This guy was mad. Raging mad. In fact, Gambit feared that the man was getting feral on him. That was a bad sign. 

''You are dead, Cajun!'' How does one stop an unstoppable, raging, feral and highly pissed off mutant? 

Luckily for Remy, at that point Sabertooth smashed in on Wolverine. The two continued their fight elsewhere and Remy was left alone and breathing. 

For a second he considered retreating, but he composed himself and proceeded to help Colossus fight the Twinkie-brothers, Bobby and Evan. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

''It's settled den.'' He walked to the door that led to the corridor and opened it. ''Out.'' He said with a wide smile on his face. 

''What?'' Evan asked confused. 

''Out.'' Remy repeated, while motioning everyone out. '''M gonna cook, get out o' de kitchen. Now.'' The smile didn't disappear from his face, but his voice didn't sound like he was joking. 

''Geez.'' Bobby nagged disappointed. 

''Out.'' He laughed but meant every word he said, very seriously. ''Cookin' is serious business. Don' wan' no one messin' it up.'' 

Bobby and Evan left first followed by Hank. Xavier was the last to leave. ''If you need anything...''

''Y'll be de first to hear. Out.''

They left, leaving Remy in charge of making the spiciest dinner he could come up with. 

When the kids had left, Remy started to cook in record time, putting everything he could find in the big pot. This left him with enough time to be able to sabotage the main power circuit, which lay directly under the kitchen. 

Sure, he could've done this at night. But then he would have to be concerned with the fact of the security cameras, now no one was monitoring his moves. Besides this was the perfect way not to raise suspicion. 

It was the final part of his plan. Tonight he'd send all the information to Magneto. They probably would be able to strike tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The entire house was in ruins. Magneto had retrieved the device he was so intent on destroying and summoned everyone to leave, leaving the house to rest in pieces and the people beaten. 

Their job was done; they could leave. This time Magneto was not intent on killing them. The destruction of the device was his main priority. Beating the X-men was a nice second. 

--------

As he walked towards Magneto, Gambit passed the fallen Xavier who in one movement grabbed the youngster's leg. 

''Why...you, still...work for Mag...Magneto...Why?'' Xavier tried to speak, but it was hard since he was slipping away into unconsciousness. 

A wicked grin played on Remy's face that he in now way felt like having. ''Just your three basic F's, cher. Fun, Friendship, and Finance.'' 

''We saved you...'' Xavier voice was hoarse. 

''So? What did you expect, homme? You brought an enemy t' y'r house. Pretty naive 'f y' ask me.'' His voice was cold as he ripped away from the old man's grip. 

Before slipping away completely Xavier chided to himself. Why hadn't they seen it coming? Why hadn't _he_ seen it coming?

-------

Before leaving the scene Remy cast one last look over the battlefield; they'd live. They were beaten pretty badly, but they'd live. His gaze traveled to Rogue but he couldn't do anything for her. Silently he turned around and walked away. 

He had had no choice. His loyalties lay where he could not help them. 

Loyalty. 

Oh, yeah, he was going to hate himself in the morning.

-END-

*************************************************************

A/N Yup, this is the end. Indeed, Remy's betrayed the X-men. Thought it would be a nice change from my other story. Don't hurt me. :) Didn't I ever mention I don't like happy endings? 

I just read my first review for this chapter and I feel I need to explain myself. Remy is not purposefully evil. Magneto has given him no choice, if he betrays him, Magneto will kill his family. He is apparently able to do so. With 'his family' I mean the Thieves. He quit with Belle and doesn't love her anymore. And lastly, Remy is not happy with betraying the X-men, he hates himself for it. I thought it was clear but maybe it wasn't all that. (Hope that explains it. Thanks for your review, Caliente. :) )

-------

If you insist that Remy should be the good guy and come back or something, just review and let me know. I'll see what I can do. No promises, though, I really like the way this ended. 

-------

*) For those of you intrigued why the song fits in so wonderfully in that scene and this story and don't master the French language, here is the translation.

Now, the French version is slightly different from the English version, but the general idea is the same. Also note that the French version has some serious grammatical mistakes. Chris Cornell (You might know him as the singer from small bands like Soundgarden and Audioslave ;) ) is definitely not French.

_Can't change me_

_By Chris Cornell_

She can do anything at all

Have anything she pleases

The power to change what she thinks is wrong

So what could she want with me

But wait just one minute here (in the French version he sings 'but wait thirty seconds', don't ask why)

I can see that she's trying to read me

Suddenly I know

She's ging to change the world

She's going to change the world

She's going to change the world

But she can't change me

She has the daylight at her command

She gives the night its dreams

She can uncover your darkest fear

And make you forget you feel it

But wait just one minute here

I can see that she's trying to read me

Suddenly I know

She's going to change the world

She's going to change the world

She's going to change the world

But she can't change me

Suddenly I can see everything that's wrong, with me

But what can I do?

I'm the only thing I really have at all


End file.
